Forbidden Escape
by spyrodramon
Summary: The brawlers are just about to return to Earth when they are stopped by the announcement that one of them will have to remain on Neathia. Fabia is conflicted about this turn of events as she no longer has to bid farewell to a gracious friend, but alas he may never get to see home again. Can these two lovers beat the odds or is fate already decided?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh Gawd a romance story. The hell I was thinking on this. XD oh well, ahem sorry for the author's note, but I'm going to try a different style of how to do a fanfiction. I'm challenging myself to only two points of view for this fanfiction. In case you were wondering, yes spyrodramon is doing another AU. The beginning setting it just right after GI, Brawlers are still on Neathia at this point and there's some good news and bad news...**

**Chapter 1: Fabia**

I looked at the gathered Brawlers ready to head home, especially Dan and Jake. Jake was anxious to return to the football field and Dan, I could tell really missed his parents.

"I wonder what my mom will say about this adventure. At least I hope she believes me." The pyrus brawler mentioned to Jake as he chuckled.

Shun shot me a small smile and I nodded. One thing I like about Shun was that he was very observant and understanding of people and their feelings. I flashed a sad smile knowing this would be the last time for a gathering as such for us all. I was going to miss their everyday company and their quirks, especially Dan. I wasn't going to ever admit it now he was leaving, but he was the one I would miss the most. I didn't think I would come to crush on another after Jin.

The boys, excluding Shun, must have noticed my air of sadness and they stared at me with big grins.

"Aw don't be sad Fabia." Marucho the little blonde boy demanded, "You know you'll be definitely welcome to visiting us on Earth whenever."

"Yeah," Jake reinforced with thumbs up to the Neathian princess, "Just send Marucho buddy a message and he'll be sure to tell us all and we can party."

Shun smiled and unfolded his arms, "Partying or friendly Brawling."

She looked about them all and rested on Dan's cheery expression.

"Yeah you're one of us and a friend." Dan added in as Drago floated to rest on his shoulder.

I felt tears in the corner of my eyes, but held them back as I looked to the transporter operator nodding and I sighed.

"I plan on it, guys." I assured them, "The transport is ready, are you?"

They all nodded and said their last goodbyes, Ren came to my side and began to say something, but it was interrupted by a shout.

"WAIT!" shouted Elright's voice from behind us all.

We all turned to face the captain of the guard now made General. He panted a little and soon my sister, Queen Serena appeared behind him. She looked like she had ran along with the General, but was able to hide it coolly as she strode in looking over us all and barely glanced at me. Her gaze rested on the brunette and Dan looked a little confused under her stare.

"Sorry to interrupt the final goodbyes, but her majesty and I have some news." General Elright announced as he regain his composure.

Serena finally spoke, "I'm sorry to say this, but Drago can't leave Neathia."

"What?!" We all gasped, but Dan was the loudest and his surprise clearly evident in his expression as he looked at the red Bakugan sitting on his shoulder.

"Sister, what's the meaning of this?" I begged to know as she ignored me and continued on.

"Since receiving the powers of the Sacred Orb, Drago has earned the title of the new guardian of the Sacred Orb and its shrine, but the destructive forces you now have are way too dangerous for Earth to withstand as well. It's because of these two facts that you mustn't be allowed to leave Neathia." Serena explained, "As guardian you must stick close to the shrine and protect it as need be. The shrine must have an able ready guardian."

Drago sighed and floated off Dan's shoulder solemnly. We all watched sadly as the Pyrus Bakugan paused in front of my sister.

"If that's what I inherited then I'll do my duty. After all it can't be much harder than acting as a core for a planet." Drago said the last bit with a joking manner which earned a quizzical look from my sister and Elright.

I had overheard a bit of Dan and Drago's past, but I too held a curious look at that moment. I peeked back at Dan from the corner of my eye and was surprised at his composure now. He was stiff and downcast with his fists clenched clearly not taking the situation at hand too well. I wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine, but I couldn't I didn't know for certain what was going on because the legends and rules about the Sacred orb and its shrine weren't relevant to me as much as it was for my sister's knowledge. I was wondering how he would react and whether or not it would mean a farewell to a longtime partnership between the two. I knew they were the only ones among the ranks of the Battle Brawlers, at least the ones not retired, to have never changed partners. Only once I had heard of Dan battling without Drago, but it was a time when Drago had been brainwashed.

I snapped out of my thoughts as the brunette began to speak.

"If Drago can't leave then neither can I." Dan stated as he walked over to the floating Dragonoid.

"Daniel-" Drago went to say something, but the brunette cut him off.

"Drago we're more than partners now with the powers of the Sacred Orb." Dan went on and showed the back of his right hand to Serena and something was glowing on it.

I moved closer and my sister raised both eyebrows in surprise and sighed.

"It seems you can't leave either, I'm sorry Dan Kuso, but you'll have to stay on Neathia as well."

For some reason I was a little relieved to not having to say farewell to him and Drago, but deeply sadden that they couldn't leave.

"Why can't he?" I dared to ask hoping my sibling wouldn't ignore me again and I was sure the other Brawlers were wondering the same.

Serena turned her eyes to me and explained once more, "Dan bears the sign of a Sacred Orb guardian probably because of his partnership with Drago. Anyway because of it he will not be permitted to leave like Drago they will have to become permanent residence of Neathia and are hence forth assigned the duties of caring for the shrine and learning to harness their powers."

"This isn't fair." Marucho blurted out, "Dan worked so hard just like the rest of us, but only we get to go home, isn't there a way your majesty?"

"Surely there must be." Shun commented.

I understood their want for their friends to return home with them, but you can't ignore the rules of tradition laws. I knew this is why my sister was stopping them from leaving otherwise she wouldn't have interfered. I place my hand on the brunette's shoulder hoping to reassure him. He gave me a small smile and then turned to his fellow humans.

"Sorry, guys." He said to them earning a scolding look from both Shun and Marucho, but Jake looked like he was going to cry.

"What about Runo and your parents?" Shun inquired.

Dan shook his head, "Tell them to not wait up for me and you know how to handle Runo best Shun, so I'll leave her to you."

Shun rolled his eyes, but nodded in reply. They all solemn nodded their head to their leader. I was amazed at their easy understanding of each other and seemed like they knew each other well enough that they didn't have to speak. I'll admit to jealousy in that moment, but quickly push it away as the transporter was fired up and Dan waved to his friends possibly for the last time. We all watched the three of them fade away with sadness, but not sadness that Dan felt, I was sure of.

I was starting to regret ever choosing them to help or even deciding on asking Earthlings for help. I wanted to embrace him and tell him that things would get better. I longed to do that, but refrained as my sister and Elright took leave followed by Ren. Elright paused to turn back around and call to us.

"Princess! Daniel! Come we must discuss the new arrangements." Elright announced to us both, I nodded a pulled along the brunette.

I muttered an apology, but he wouldn't look me in the eye and I sighed sadly. I didn't realize it until he tightened his grip, but we were holding hands. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and immediately released when we reached the council room. My sister was already seated and I was quick to take mine on her left and Elright on her right. Ren stood next to Dan as the other member of our court took to their chairs.

"Ren Krawler, sorry, but we won't need your prescence in this matter and I'm sure Gundalia needs you more." Serena said to the disguised Gundalian boy we had all come to know as a friend and fellow Brawler.

He gave Dan a pat on the shoulder and left the room. I was understanding of why my sister didn't want him present, but she also knew that he longed to return to his homeland. I turned my gaze to the brunette looking up at my sister like she was about to cut off his head. Not that we had ever done that in the history of royalty, but that's the look he was giving her and she ignored it as she spoke.

"Members of the court, today we gather to discuss the induction of the Earthling Daniel Kuso and his Bakugan partner, Drago, into our society." She proclaimed with an official tone, "The reason for this is because of powers of the Sacred Orb being granted to them. It would have been Drago that had stayed behind, but it appears that the partnership with the human, Dan has imbued him with the Sacred Orb rights and is the key to unlocking Drago's power."

"We've seen the data and video feeds." Said one of the court officials off to Dan's right, "I agree that her majesty's decision was right."

The Neathian was male and well into his years as his graying hair indicated. Dan watched them all converse about whether they disagreed or agreed and then an argument about the treaty being valid or not commenced until Serena raised her hand causing the room to become silent once more. I could tell Dan and Drago were a bit frazzled, but calmed as Serena spoke directly to them.

"Daniel Kuso and Drago the Titanium Dragonoid, will you accept being caretakers of the shrine as well as remaining with the status of Castle Knights?" Serena questioned them leaning slightly forward from her throne.

I looked to Dan and Drago expecting them to gripe, but was surprised by their answer.

"Of course." Drago replied floating off of Dan's shoulder.

"I'm with Drago on this." Dan added in.

"Good." Serena said leaning back a bit before she spoke once more, "Now to entail what all you'll be doing while living her on Neathia. First off the old Shrine caretaker will become your mentor in making sure you can perform your duties to it well and then as a Castle Knight I will have Elright put you on inactive duty, but as Linus is the one now stepping up as Captain it will be his decision along with my approval as to when they will call upon you. Now I'm sorry that things have to be this way for you both, but I can offer a possibility. Drago, if you are able to learn control over your powers then convince all within this room of that capability then Dan and you will be free to leave Neathia and return to Earth. Understood?"

I smiled a bit at the last part and watched Dan do the same. I was glad my sister could lift his spirits, but also wondered the repercussions the elders of the court would have about her promise to the human. I watched them as he was dismissed and lead away by the original caretaker of the Shrine, Gilda I believe was her name. As soon as the doors closed the bickering began.

**Hope ya enjoyed it. Now to further my explanation of things, The two different POVs will go between Fabia and Dan. Your thoughts are correct in believing that this is a DanXFabia fanfiction. I support this pairing more than any other. Not that I'm saying this is the best choice of pairing, everyone is entitled to their own opinion and views. So this'll be how it goes, one chapter per POV. This is an experiment I can fix up as we go. Input is nice, but I'm not expecting that many reviews for a first chapter and also don't expect super fast updates like I've done with the other two Bakugan fanfictions I've done. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! Uploaded chapter! I am so tired and felt bad for only posting one chapter so I'm going to give you another chapter. Little bit of backtracking time wise, but I kind of had to. I'll try not to do it too much in the future. **

Chapter 2: Dan

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I glanced at my Pyrus attributed partner hoping perhaps it was a practical joke or maybe there was a problem with the transporter. As the moments passed and Serena started in her explaination my longing to hear, "Surprise! Joke's on you!" from Drago, waned. I understood what we had gained, but I didn't realize that maybe the power was exclusive to the Neathians or some sort of cultural thing. I wasn't sure since most of my brain focused on strategy and brawling.

While I was pondering into tangents, Drago had floated off my shoulder to hover in front of the Queen. I wanted to stop him, snatch him out of the air and make a run for it, but then that's the cowardice side of me. It's a fact that Dan Kuso isn't a coward and I'm not about to make it a fact. I listened to what Drago had to say and held a chuckle back at the last bit because only Shun, Marucho, and I would get what he meant about being the core of a planet at one time. A long pause ensued us and I realized it was time for my action.

"If Drago can't leave then neither can I." I stated as I went to stand near my partner and just realizing what the repercussions of what I just did, were.

I was breaking many promises at this point. First was my promise to my mother that whenever I went off planet, I was to return to her in better condition than when I left the planet. Second was my promise to Runo to give our relationship some real thought before I ever again decide to end it. Before moving to Bayview I insisted that the distance and our busy lifestyles would cause a rift as it already was. Frankly I was getting sick of her attitude. Last was the promise to my father, I was to always come home from my adventures, always.

"Daniel-" Drago start to say before I cut him off.

I knew he was going tell me to not to, but I couldn't for I was sure that the marking glowing now on the back of my right hand was proof that we shouldn't ever be separated.

"Drago we're more than partners now with the powers of the Sacred Orb." I said and showed the marking to Serena making her raise her eyebrows inquisitively.

She sighed and nodded to me, "It seems you can't leave either, I'm sorry Dan Kuso, but you'll have to stay on Neathia as well."

I could tell Drago was disappointed in me showing it to Serena so she would force me to stay as well. Sorry Drago, but we're best friends and partners until the end. My eyes caught sight of Fabia trying to hide a breath of relief. I began to wonder, does she have a….thing for me? She asked her sister about why and that dashed away the thought then again, maybe Fabia was conflicted. I mean we hadn't gotten to know each other outside of the battles and the war.

"This isn't fair!" my short blonde friend blurted out.

His intentions were good in trying to argue that I and Drago have the right to return to Earth, but even with Shun joining in, they just couldn't sway her highness. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see it's owner being Fabia. She gave me a reassuring look and I gave her a small smile not knowing what to say to her at that point. Her hand was frail, but deceivingly strong which showed that she was more than just a princess, but a warrior like the rest of us. I turned to my fellows finally to address them.

The words I spoke were bitter and I knew they wouldn't make the situation and transitions any better than they were. After instructing Shun on what to say to my parents and Runo I start to feel regret. Shun rolled his eyes at me as he recognized the emotion by the powers of his ninja observation skills. The three of them were solemn in leaving and I did my best to send them off with feigning that I was fine, I even waved goodbye, but as soon as they were gone, I was downcast.

Lost in thought I didn't realize Fabia was tugging me along down several corridors. I tightened my grip not wanting her to drop it and I just follow along like some dog. Then I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as it finally set in and my immature side started to display. We were holding hands. Although funny enough we had reached the council room and she released my hand to go take her place at her sibling's side.

I had completely forgotten about Ren being right there the entire time until Serena ordered him away. He gave me a manly pat on the shoulder and left the room. I understood why he had to leave, but another friendly face wouldn't kill me. I stood and tried to look my best in front of all these strangers. I had been told that a lot of officials were ordered into hiding during the war, but now had returned to their posts as did a lot of the castle staff.

I realized Serena was now speaking and did my best to listen, but I must have looked pathetic because I felt pathetic. Here I am the great Dan Kuso, Earth's best Bakugan Brawling, standing before an alien court waiting to hear about the planned life they are going to give him. Wait that didn't sound too awful, but I don't like it when people try to control me. I glanced at the official council members whenever they spoke hoping for maybe some retaliation, but nothing. It seems they had all agreed until the arguments broke out, but eventually those were settled with the Queen's intervention. Drago sat silently on my shoulder, just patiently waiting, I however was perturbed. I wanted to get out of here and go home if they would let me. Maybe this is still a practical joke they're pulling and they guys are waiting for the signal to pop out and say, "Gotcha!" If so this is a sick joke and I'm going to give them hell for this.

Finally Serena had her full attention on me and was even addressing me.

"Daniel Kuso and Drago the Titanium Dragonoid, will you accept being caretakers of the shrine as well as remaining with the status of Castle Knights?" Serena asked us.

I was stern feeling tired of the charade, but then the idea to play along sparked. Drago had already said his answer and I followed suit.

"Good." Serena said leaning back a bit before she spoke once more, "Now to entail what all you'll be doing while living her on Neathia. First off the old Shrine caretaker will become your mentor in making sure you can perform your duties to it well and then as a Castle Knight I will have Elright put you on inactive duty, but as Linus is the one now stepping up as Captain it will be his decision along with my approval as to when they will call upon you. Now I'm sorry that things have to be this way for you both, but I can offer a possibility. Drago, if you are able to learn control over your powers then convince all within this room of that capability then Dan and you will be free to leave Neathia and return to Earth. Understood?"

I smiled almost laughing at myself inwardly, this isn't a joke. I nodded to Serena before she directed me to a long silver haired Neathian grandma, called Gilda. She looked too old for the job, but then again these people measured time differently here. I nodded to the older woman figuring this probably won't be that easy, but I wasn't going to have that stop me. I'm going home soon and nothing will stop me.

END

**Cliffhanger, but I think I'll go ahead and post the next chapter, but don't expect much more from me for the next couple of weeks. Midterms just started this week and soon the long ass projects that get ya ready for the final will ensue. Joke's on you Dan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who reviewed the first chapter. I forgot to say that in the last author note. I was surprised at how many reviews I got just for a first chapter. Thank you all so much.**

Chapter 3: Fabia

"I think it was foolish to promise the boy and his Bakugan that prize." Said the elder woman on my right I knew to be the royal court's keeper of Laws and Culture, Lady Darcia, she was called, "We must keep the guardians in Neathia. We can't allow that kind of power to wander away ever."

I understood Lady Darcia's thoughts, but this human grew up with rights to freedom and now was forced on a planet to which his rights were gone and he was just a slave to the court before me. I was disgusted with myself in the thoughts that came. Dan and Drago had no clue that they were now a lethal weapon to keep under watch, lock, and key. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as the conversation went on. They were debating on whether or not he would be allowed off grounds or even allowed to participate in certain matters that the Castle Knights dealt with, but my sister, I was glad that she was fighting the court for his freedom.

"It's final then." Serena declared ending the debate, "Daniel Kuso will be under constant surveillance, but allowed his freedoms except for leaving Neathia and going over our borders without escorts and protection and when the times comes, Drago must prove to all of the court members gathered here today that he is capable to control himself. We've agreed to these terms and let it be written."

"Aye." We all said in unison.

"Now for the next matter." Elright stated now, "Gundalia has appointed Nurzak as its king and I believe he's selecting an Ambassador as should we be doing."

I knew this topic was coming and I felt all eyes on me. I knew they would first ask me and I thought it was a nice idea, but I wasn't ready to be launched fully into politics.

"As much as we'd like to think the princess would be perfect for this job, I would like to disagree." Said a young noble I knew as Sellon.

She was the royal court's record keeper for sessions such as these, but her position normally kept her from speaking out and her eyes smiled cruelly at me as she spoke. We were only acquaintances and I like it that way.

"Sellon, you are speaking out of line." Grumbled the older gentleman next to her earning a glare from her.

It was true that she was considered the lowest ranking official in the room, but that didn't stop her from showing malice to those above her. She turned to my sister with a respectful bow before speaking once more.

"Your majesty I realize that it's out of place seeing that I am a lowly court Record Keeper, but experience can assure you that I am more suited for this job than the Princess, after we need someone to take the throne after you and we can't have her too busy now can we?" Sellon said raising her head to give me a wink.

I didn't know whether to take that as kindness or something else, but I smiled at my sister and nodded.

"I agree with Sellon, it would be best that I have my post here as Princess rather than Ambassador." I told my older sibling, "Plus she is a better choice than I or any in this room due to her job skills and specifically her vast knowledge of our inner workings. She's just as good of a choice as Lady Darcia, but we might consider Lady Darcia as a choice as well."

"Very well." Serena said to me and then turned to face Lady Darcia while Sellon's face fell a bit, "Lady Darcia, what are your thoughts?"

The older woman shifted uncomfortably and glanced over Sellon before returning her gaze to her queen.

"As much I would like to think I'm a good enough choice, I would prefer to not tread on Gundalian grounds despite our treaty I still don't trust them and would advise to seek Sellon's thought to see if they are the same." Lady Darcia replied with a smirk.

She and Sellon weren't the nicest to each other so hearing such compliments from her definitely surprised Sellon and me. Sellon held back delight as Serena nodded and returned her attention to the Neathian before her.

"Sellon what are your thoughts on the Gundalians?" Serena probed.

Sellon grinned as she answered, "Despite our war, I've always been curious of their culture and world, so I hold little ill will towards them your majesty. This is probably why the court and other nobles consider me an outcast, but I assure you I will do my best."

Serena smiled and I did too as she proclaimed Sellon as the Ambassador of our kingdom. Sellon bowed deeply and then took her seat so my sister could continue on the list of topics. I was glad that I didn't have to leave my home now and could watch over Dan with my sister, but I was also finding my thoughts wandering a lot to the brunette. I tried to focus on the topics and put in some input every once in a while or whenever I was called upon, but I couldn't necessarily focus. It wasn't much longer before it was declared dinner time and we all went our separate ways. I was more than overjoyed to finally be able to go to my room and just sleep. I wasn't very hungry so I skipped dinner and went straight to bed for it had been a long exhausting day.

The next few weeks went by pretty quick with preparing to rearrange the ranks of the Castle Knights, guards, and reinforce our army as well as finishing repairs. I barely saw Dan and when I did I had to go in the opposite direction. One day I was hiding in the garden from Linus and any others wanting my official statements on certain things or whether to check for my approval on techniques for brawling. I was wearing a simple dress and had my human disguise off because I had no need to wear it anymore.

I leaned against a stone statute of my great great grandfather and allowed my body to slowly slide into a sitting position, closing my eyes as I did so. I listened to the nearby fountain letting the sound calm me and help me get into a meditative state. I was so relaxed that I jumped when I heard the humming and footsteps. I opened my eyes and looked around hoping it wasn't Linus or any of the others. I then peeked around the right of the statute to spy a Neathian boy dressed in a beige tunic with dark brown pants, a maroon colored shawl wrapped loosely around his waist and draped over his right shoulder, and black boots. His skin was a dark lavender and his hair brown which was surprising since it was a rare color for Neathian's to have so I guess he must've dyed it. I didn't recognize the tune he was humming at all and then I heard the rustling of paper. He was reading a book, but I couldn't see the title by the way he held it.

I inched closer staying out of his view as I tried to absorb his features. He looked to be about my age, maybe older, and he was lean on muscles. His grin was bothering me as he read the book and I grew aggravated that I couldn't see his eyes. I finally gave up on my stealth tactics and tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"What'cha reading there, sir?" I inquired earning a yelp of surprise and the boy jumped to his feet before whipping around to face me.

I gaped at his ruby red eyes that met my emerald ones. He was definitely a rare color for not many Neathians had such pigmentation. He gaped at me and I smiled warmly and felt some familiarity about him so I decided to ask.

"Sorry about that." I said as he picked up the book that had fallen off his lap when I scared him.

"It's okay." He replied as he brushed off the dirt and went to say something more, but I cut him off.

"So who are you? I've never seen you around her before nor any Neathian with colors such as yours." I quickly interjected.

He stared at me for a moment and then started laughing and it took me a moment to recognize it.

"Dan?" I murmured as he calmed down from his laughing fit.

"I guess the disguise really needs some adjustment then." He said as he pressed a button on his armband and his form returned to human.

I chuckled uneasily in embarrassment as I sat down upon the bench and Dan sat next to me. We stared at each other for a moment and then I felt the heat rise to my cheeks once more and notice his were turning red. I giggled and smiled warmly at him.

"Sorry." He said immediately breaking eye contact, "It's just I've never gotten to really look at your true form before now."

"Of course." I murmured and then realized what I needed to say next, "Oh Dan also I would like to apologize to you."

"For what?" He asked clearly confused by my words.

"I should have begged for your freedom to return home." I admitted my smile disappearing and my face became downcast because of my shame.

He scoffed and put his hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it too much. After all I don't have any hatred toward you or any of those people in that room that day." He murmured to me with a faint trace of a smile, "After Drago and I started training I realized why exactly I and him had to stay."

I wanted to place my hand on his assuringly, but held myself back from doing so as I remembered the name mentioned to his pals before they left.

"Runo."

I didn't realize he had removed his hand and was standing up turning back on his disguise as he did so. He looked back at me with a silly smile on his face trying to comfort me, I was sure of it as he faced me and offered his hand.

"Want to come with me for a bit." He asked and I nodded taking his hand, "It's nice to have a familiar face for company since the one I see in the mirror now days is well…."

I gripped his hand tightly and my sadness grew as he pulled me along. I should've been happy at this moment of togetherness we were sharing, but I wasn't. He didn't belong here and he should've been allowed to return home just like his friends. He was speaking to me at the time, but I wasn't really listening due to my thoughts. I snapped out of when he let go of my hand and laid his book down on a table filled with books and papers.

"I'm kind of glad I got to stay behind and learn more about this place and its culture, not that I seem like the type to take an interest. Heh, the guys would be surprised to know." The brunette rambled on as he organized the table and restacked the books.

I just stood there listening.

"I'm not all about brawling twenty-four seven." He went on as he forced the papers into a stack, "I do care about other things and have a brain."

I giggled slightly and made him pause to look at me.

"What?" He murmured to me a little confused.

"Nothing." I teased with another giggle, "I just find it funny that you think I thought you were a complete dolt."

"Oh well, I-I uh…nevermind." He mumbled and finished with the table before grabbing a rag and wandering up to the pedestal with the dim orb sitting on it.

He proceeded to clean it in silence for the next few minutes while I watched. He looked so dutiful as he polished the white back on the stone. I observed his body once more taking in the finely toned muscles and realized that he had paused noticing my staring. Flashing his famous grin at me I knew he was about to tease me as he walked away from the pedestal and placed the rag in a bucket.

"Still can't get used to the disguise?" He teased nudging me a bit and smiled nudging back.

"Kind of." I replied before I heard footfalls behind me.

"Hi Gilda." Dan greeted the person coming up behind me.

I turned to face the old caretaker of the shrine. Gilda and I barely knew each other, but I did see her on occasion conversing with my sister. She was a Neathian well into her years, possibly in her 70's if I went by human years. Her turquoise eyes met mine for a moment and a small smile appeared on her face before she hunched down more and I guessed she was kneeling to me in respect.

"Your majesty, I am pleased to be graced with your presence and hope my apprentice has been treating you well." Gilda said as she bowed her head before me and I felt a little embarrassed.

"Please rise Gilda," I said to her kindly, "Of course Dan has been taking good care of me. He and I fought side by side in the war."

"Ah, forgive my memory it isn't what it used to be now." Gilda apologized as she slowly stood back up and Dan came up to my side with Drago now on his shoulder.

I wondered where the Dragonoid had been all this time, but that wasn't much relevant as Gilda spoke once more.

"I believe your knights need your majesty's guidance and suggest you return to aid them." Gild advised and I nodded respectfully.

"Yes, you're right I've been avoiding them long enough." I admitted and turned my head to gaze upon Dan and Drago, "I'll see you guys later."

Dan flashed a smile and Drago nodded his tiny head.

"It was great to see you again, Princess Fabia." Drago said politely before I took my leave of them.

END

**Warning, backtracking again for next chapter. Though there is going to be a wait. So please be patient and thank you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so mad at my college right now. Writing calms me down normally, but still steaming it seems. I'm updating sooner and here's some action.**

**Chapter 4: Dan**

A couple of weeks went by, Gilda sought to have me study Neathian culture. Like I needed to do so, I couldn't even read the language hardly so I was given a translator device to help me do so. I couldn't argue with the old lady since I was stuck on this planet. As if that wasn't bad enough they were making me utilize their appearance disguise program that was installed in my Bakumeter right after that meeting with the council. They say it's to protect me as well as keep the public from thinking that the war is still on going with my 'human' presence. I guess they informed the public of the brawlers leaving since it was all over with.

I often thought of home as I cleaned the shrine with Gilda sometimes. I wondered how my parents reacted to the news of me staying behind and also how my fellow brawlers were without me. I bet Marucho was busying himself with trying to improve the Brawling gameplay experience and Shun was probably training with his grandpa. Too bad I couldn't check my email, but maybe I could send a message to these guys about how I'm doing and such. After all our training was going good until we exhaust ourselves. Drago hasn't had to change much except I see him sleeping a lot. As a matter of fact, Drago seems to only be awake during training I noticed as the days went by.

"Drago are you okay?" I asked the red Dragonoid one day as I was headed to the Castle's computer room with him sitting on my shoulder, quieter than a mouse.

"Huh?" Drago murmured as if he had been in deep thought.

"Dude, you've been out of it a lot, especially when we aren't training. Are you okay, buddy?" I asked him once more hoping to get an answer this time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Drago said brushing me off, "I didn't have much rest during the war is all and I'm trying to catch up on it."

I thought about pushing him for further explaination, but held my breath as we came to the guarded communication room.

"Halt, who goes there?" One of the guards demanded to know as he stepped forward a bit.

I was a bit surprised and then remembered my Neathian disguise was on and I was dressed differently as well. I got to keep my Castle Knight uniform, but I no longer wore it as it was unnecessary by Gilda's words and a bit of mine and I was wearing what Gilda provided for me. I was in a simple tunic and pants of the burgundy color, so I must've looked like a simple peasant. I also didn't know how to answer the guards since I didn't look like the old Dan Kuso, the human. Thankfully the doors opened and Linus stepped out.

"Oh hey, Dan what brings you here?" Linus a fellow Pyrus brawler asked me.

I chuckled nervously, "Well I was hoping to send a message to Earth, mainly to Marucho and tell them all how I'm doing."

"Oh? That's fine, right guys?" Linus said turning to face the guards with a smile.

They were stunned and silent for several moments before nodding in reply and then the one returned to his post without a word. I began to wonder if they were communicating telepathically or something for I had read in one of the culture books that psychic powers of some sort were a bit common among their race.

Linus motioned for me to follow him inside and brought me before an open panel in the room bustling with Neathians in drab differing from the ones outside. They all looked like super smart scientists and very busy as they worked in the large room with multiple panels to control and various screens. Linus began to push several buttons on his console and then paused to look at me.

"I can send one out for you, just tell me what all you wish to say and I'll make sure it's sent." Linus assured me.

I was glad he was operating that thing instead of me, but I felt silly as well as I told him all that I wanted to include in the message and then wondered if he had Marucho's email address or not.

"Is that it?" Linus asked as he finished typing up what I had to say.

I nodded, "Yeah, pretty much, but do you need me to give you Marucho's email?"

"That won't be necessary as we already have it in record before he left. The Gundalians have it as well so Ren can message him if need be." Linus informed me with a smile and then hit a button before stepping away from the panel, "There it's been sent. Now want to go have a friendly brawl?"

"Sure!" I nearly exploded.

I was itching for a brawl lately as training was starting to become a bore surprisingly.

Linus lead us to a private stadium on the outskirts of the kingdom, far from the castle as well. It was a long walk, but on the way we talked, well mostly I did. I talked about my old days of brawling before the war and how things differed here from Earth Culture. I think Linus enjoyed it as he had enjoyed Earth a bit as well. We took our positions on the field and I smirked as the adrenaline began to pump. It had been too long since I've brawled and maybe it would help me figure out what Drago and I needed to alter for training.

"Ready?" Linus called to me and I nodded, "Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Rise Pyrus Rubanoid!"

I threw down my own card and then Drago too calling out, "Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Go! Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid!

Drago roared as he appeared in his true form in front of Rubanoid.

"Funny how before we fought as enemies." Drago said sparking up a bit of small talk before the brawl engaged.

Rubanoid snickered, "Indeed Drago, but never have we brawled on friendly terms. Also don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I wasn't counting on it." Drago said sneering a bit as his tail whip the air a bit.

"Alright let's make the first move!" Linus informed Rubanoid and began to summon an ability card, "Ability activate! Red Deeper!

A red blast shot out of Rubanoid's mouth towards Drago making me scoff as I activated a counter ability.

"Ability Activate! Generation Shield!" I shouted out and a psychedelic screen appear in front of Drago blocking the attack completely, "Ability Activate! Core Buster!"

Drago shot up in the air from behind the shield which then dissipated and his body began to glow red as did mine.

"What's going on?" I said in surprise for this had never happened before.

I looked to Linus for answers, but instead found nobody there and even Rubanoid was gone. A shrill cackle came from behind me, but I couldn't look as I was gaze locked with the monster that had been plaguing my dreams as of late. I couldn't move or breathe hardly. The shrill cackled came closer with each hard breath I took.

"We'll take it all away." A voice hissed in an above whisper to my ear, "All of it will be ours."

"W-what?" I gasped trying to fight the muscles in my body to get a look at the owner of the voice.

"All of you. We'll take it all. All of you." It hissed drawing away and then a loud explosion drowned it out.

I snapped back into reality to find Rubanoid being rain up with Drago's Dragon Force Striker attack. Linus was backing away and Rubanoid complaining.

"Easy Drago!" Rubanoid warned angrily.

"Drago! Easy off dude!" I commanded and realized his eyes were normal, they were a demonic red color.

I shrank inside with fear as they gazed upon me menacingly.

"Drago?" I murmured and then he came to.

"Huh? Oh sorry Rubanoid, I got a little carried away." Drago admitted as he came down landing just a few yards in front of me.

Rubanoid huffed and then scoffed, "A little? You got me beat."

His form glowed red for a moment before he returned to ball form and to Linus's hand.

"That was incredible." Linus commented as Drago returned to ball form as well.

"Sorry." I apologized to Linus and Rubanoid feeling like I had deprived them of a good battle.

"It's all right." Linus said smiling sheepishly at me.

"We should go back to the castle anyway since your projector got some damage to it." Linus mentioned as I noticed it sparking slightly.

"Aw man." I groaned.

I was relieved to not have to be wearing that appearance now and actually be the real Dan. I went about my business as usual, but still couldn't shake the weird vision during the middle of our brawl with Linus and Rubanoid. A giant lobster with six eyes, red and glowing, I felt frozen in their gaze and also at the same time, like I was suffocating. I was so thankful for Linus being there to snap me out of it, but that wouldn't be the end of it sadly. I began to dream about it and then one night Drago confessed.

I woke up sweating and gasping for air like I had been suffocating again. I sat up and bumped the night stand, which jolted my Bakugan partner awake. He rolled a bit towards me and mumbled a few things I couldn't hear before he popped open.

"Dan? Are you alright?" Drago inquired of me as I caught my breath.

I looked at him and gulped down some air, "Yeah, just a weird dream is all."

"Oh no, not you too." Drago murmured.

"What?" I demanded to know and plucked up the Dragonoid, "Drago what aren't you telling me?"

"Daniel, well, I….The real reason I've been so out of it as of late is because I keep having these nightmares of this weird Bakugan and armored man in a mask, I can never really make him out as each time he appears in my dream…" Drago trailed off in his reply.

I didn't push for more answers or if there was more to his dream or not since I wanted to get out of my sweat soaked clothing. It didn't take me long to fall back asleep and thankfully there was no more nightmares, but it still wasn't the end of them. I pushed it out of my list of worries as the days went on, well only a couple more days later at least, but in the mean time I finally got to talk with Fabia.

We only had gotten to glance at each other in the corridors of the castle, always going our separate ways. After all she was a princess and I was a just a mere boy from Earth. I was sitting in the garden pretending to be studying up on another book Gilda had given me, but not really. I nearly leapt out of my skin when she snuck up behind me and asked what I was reading, but what really cracked me up was that she couldn't recognize me at all with my disguise on.

I turned it off and we began chatting, but as we were a weird feeling started welling up inside of me. Her true Neathian form was so much more beautiful than her human disguise. Her eyes like green gems gleaming at me. I wasn't much for the color of lavender, but it suited her so well, making my ideal of her being a macho girl fade away. Especially when I noticed she was wearing a dress that sort of showed her cleavage. Not much, but enough to get me turning red in the face. She giggled and smiled warmly at me.

"Sorry." I said looking away from her and focusing my vision elsewhere, "It's just I've never gotten to really see your true form before."

"Of course." She murmured almost sounding like she was holding back a giggle, but then her tone became serious, "Oh, Dan, also I would like to apologize to you."

"For what?" I questioned with much confusion evident.

"I should have begged for your freedom to return home." She replied as she became downcast.

I scoffed and felt bad for making her sad. I put my hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad." I said with a small smile, "I believe they were right to have Drago and I hang back and train. It's given me a different perspective on things."

I removed my hand and stood up away from her and turned back on my disguise thinking that maybe seeing my true face was causing her to feel bad. I looked back at her with my best goofy grin hoping to lift her spirits a bit. I hated it when I made a girl upset with me, unless it was over me winning a brawl, but still didn't feel right even then.

An idea crossed my mind as I realized it was about time for me to pause my so called studies and do some Shrine cleaning. I had hated it at first, but after realizing that cleaning was causing my biceps to bulk up a bit it became enjoyable. I offered my hand to her.

"Want to come keep me company for a bit?" I inquired, "It's nice to hang with a familiar face since mine isn't anymore."

Her grip on my hand tightened a bit and then I pulled her along smiling a bit. I could tell she was still a bit sad so I tried to cheer her up. I let go of her hand as soon as we were in the Shrine and laid down my book on a nearby table Gilda had set up. It was cover in all sorts of books and parchment. I couldn't read them sadly without the translator device and I had sat that down as well. I found myself organizing the table as best as I could as I spoke with Fabia and reassured her once more about being fine with staying behind. She was quiet as I spoke and then I got carried away.

"I'm not all about brawling. I do have a brain." I lied, slightly.

She giggled and I looked at her confused a bit.

"What?" I asked in a murmur.

"Nothing." She said before giggling again, "I just find it funny that you think I thought you were an idiot."

"Oh? Well…I-I uh…nevermind." I mumbled before grabbing a rag and setting to work on polishing the orb.

We were silent for a while and I could feel her eyes watching me the entire time. I guessed she was doing the same as I had been earlier and checking out my body as it was different looking in this disguise. I finished with the Orb and pedestal and strolled past her nudging her a bit as I teased.

"Still can't get used to the disguise?" I joked and she smiled as she nudged back.

"Kind of." She replied and then we both heard footsteps, which belonged to Gilda.

"Hi." I greeted her.

Sadly after conversing with Gilda a bit, Fabia had to leave and attend to her duties while I stayed behind attending to mine. Thankfully Drago had awoken from his nap and was able to send off Fabia a goodbye before she left.

The next morning I was jogging around the castle as my old habits were had to break and jogging seemed to be taking my mind off the visions and dreams I had been experiencing as of late. The monster was no longer along in my dreams and a masked man in golden armor started to appear in my dreams as well. He wouldn't do anything since after he would appear I would wake up.

I was so deep in thought I didn't see Linus waving to me up ahead. I slowed down thankfully and was able to stop and see what he wanted.

"Hey, Linus, what's up?" I wondered aloud.

The Neathian captain smiled at me as he spoke, "Hey, I was wondering if you might be available to help us out as a Castle Knight."

I tilted my head in wonder about what he was talking about.

"Couple of nights from now there's going to be a celebration of sending off our Ambassador to Gundalia. We need some volunteers to guard a few of our officials and royalty. I was hoping you could be one of the knights flanking Princess Fabia that night." Linus continued, "I already asked one of our other knights, Rafe to do so as well. You don't necessarily be right there with her during the party, but just close by for protection."

I grinned, "Of course I'd be happy to help."

"Good and now I'd like you to meet Rafe." Linus said as I saw his gaze go behind me to a young Neathian boy with a bowl haircut running up to us.

"Castle Knight, Rafe, sir!" The boy, younger than I, said to Linus and saluted him, "I'm here to answer your summons."

"Good, Rafe, relax, this is Dan Kuso, our other Castle Knight that shall be shadowing our Princess." Linus announced to him.

Rafe glanced me over and then gasped, "Forgive me for not recognizing you, sir. I never got to formally thank you in aiding us."

I nodded to him and chuckled with slight embarrassment, "Well, uh..thanks."

"No. Thank you." Rafe insisted bowing slightly.

"Easy Rafe." Linus warned with a chuckle, "We can't have you going all fanboy during this mission."

Both Linus and I erupted into laughter as silly as it sounded. Rafe looked at us both and laughed as well.

"Of course sir." Linus said after a bit.

"Good then the mission is understood. You both are dismissed from my presence and I'll see you there." Linus said before leaving us and then Rafe quickly followed after.

**I hope for plenty of reviews and critiques.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Little behind the scenes...I've written all of Fabia's parts first and then I go back and add Dan's in.**

**Chapter 5: Fabia**

As soon as I was back in the castle I was greeted by both a flustered Aronaut and worried Linus.

"Princess there you are!" Aronaut exclaimed before hurriedly rushing to float in my face and then begin scolding, "Where have you been? Linus and I have been searching the entire castle for you since after you disappeared after breakfast this morning."

I sighed heavily and held out my palm for the Haos Bakugan to land on before I began to speak.

"I was in the castle garden getting some fresh air and found Dan out there. I haven't seen him since the decision to place him under Gilda's custody so I thought I might spend some time with him and Drago." I explained ignoring the fact that Drago had only shown up on Dan's person before I left, "Honestly, aren't I allowed such luxuries?"

Linus and Aronaut were silent for a moment before Rubanoid popped up on his shoulder. Despite the offer to return to Gundalia, Rubanoid decided to stick with Linus.

"Queen Serena wishes to speak with you about the plans for two days from now and Linus wants your opinion on a few decisions he must make." Rubanoid blabbed aggravating Linus a bit, but he hid it away.

"Indeed." Linus said backing up Rubanoid, "I was just wondering about your thoughts on the rumors of late."

"What rumors?" I asked clearly curious, "Linus don't be so vague."

He rubbed the back of his neck and continued in a hushed tone, "There's been a rumor of a possible uprising that some Neathians that were hard hit by the war still want revenge and don't totally agree with the treaty."

I put a hand on my hip and irritation rang in my voice as I spoke, "Well of course not all Neathians will fully trust the Gundalians. Heck even I don't completely trust all of the Gundalians. Plus there's bound to be still some indifferences we can't ignore between our races. A war just ended and from what I heard about the Earthlings wars they've had, not all are happy in the end. I believe you should investigate these rumors and try to prevent any violence. That is our main objective, keeping the peace and preventing violence, but remember that the people have a right to freedom."

"Right." Linus nodded after my rant, "I'll go organize a few knights to investigate these rumors and make sure that the violence is kept to a minimum."

"Good." I commented with an approving nod of my head, "You'll make a fine Captain yet Linus."

He smiled brightly and then turned to leave, but not before bowing respectfully to me and I headed off to the throne room. The walk was silent until Aronaut decided to speak.

"Princess, how are Daniel and Drago doing currently?" Aronaut voiced his curiosity.

"Well," I said as I began my recollection of the disguised human male, "it seems they have him wearing one of our special projectors to make him appear Neathian so he'll blend in with our people better. They seem to be doing okay."

Arounaut hummed and then spoke once more, "I see, but I hope they won't become bitter towards us."

"Of course not." I assured the Haos Bakugan sitting on my shoulder now, "Dan trusts us as does Drago and they were understanding enough. No need to make me and you feel bad."

"I know, Princess, but I can't help feeling guilt and shame." Aronaut murmured and I plucked him from my shoulder and patted his tiny head as gently as I could.

"Don't feel that way Aronaut, please. He's actually kind of glad that he gets to stay longer and watch Neathia return to its former glory." I mentioned before replacing him to my shoulder and coming upon the guards before the throne room door.

I nodded to them and one opened the door for me and then bowed his head out of respect. I acknowledged the sign and proceeded into the spacious room. I wasn't at all surprised to see my sister sitting on the throne with the air of nobility about her mannerisms. She smiled at me and with a gesture beckoned me to come closer. I was surprised that Elright wasn't with her and I suspect that he must have just left her side recently. They were inseparable making me wonder if they would perhaps be having a secret relationship, but I quickly dashed away my silly thoughts as my sister spoke.

"I see they finally found you." Serena mentioned with a hidden giggle.

"Yes and what is it exactly you wish to talk about with me exactly? Linus and Rubanoid didn't explain much." I replied softening my expression for my sister would make mention that I looked as though someone had received a scolding from me.

She adjusted her dress a bit and began to explain casually, "Well in a few days, I meant to give this knowledge sooner, but it has been planned for a ball to celebrate and announce Sellon as our Ambassador. Gundalian and Neathian nobility will mostly attend. I'll most definitely require your presence."

"You can count on me." I gleamed earning a chuckle from my older sibling.

"I am glad I can do so, I feared that maybe you held some anger about forcing the Earthling Dan and his Bakugan Drago to stay here." Serena went on with a bit of gloom.

"That's silly, you know I always have your back and if I don't agree with something you've done, you'll always be the first to know." I remarked proudly.

"Very well." She murmured and nodded to me.

I nodded back, "Anything else?"

"No, that is all." Serena stated and then quickly interjected, "Except I will have some knights posted on you during the party, they'll shadow you, but other than that, its just a precaution."

"I understand." I said before taking my leave.

Even though I knew it was just a precaution it still felt unnecessary, but granted she was my older sister and wanted to protect her only living family. If I were in her position I would be doing the same.

It was about thirty minutes into the ball that I had yet to appear at. The day had been extremely busy as I was instructing many of the servants along with helping Linus and Elright in making sure the guests would be properly checked and reviewed with those conducting the checks of Gundalian culture so they wouldn't offend our once enemies. Linus also introduced me to Rafe one of my guardians for the night the other would be left as a mystery as I was whisked away with Sellon to make sure everything was in order for her. I just realized the time and was now hurrying to get my outfit together.

I wasn't much of a girly Princess, but I knew when the occasion called for it I must dress accordingly. I slipped on my vanilla colored formal dress with a simplistic design, but it definitely gave acknowledgement to my type of nobility as it had streams of yellow and white ribbons wrapped around the waist and transparent sleeves that covered the length of my arms and clung to me like a second skin. The dress had a built in corset so I had to call in one of the maid to help tighten it up and then realized why I hated dresses as such as it pronounced my chest and showed off my curves. The maid squealed a little after she finished to express her glee in my "pronounced beauty". I scoffed out a word of thanks and proceed to tie back my hair with a double colored ribbon that was half white and gold.

Still feeling a little plain I found a small hairband with a large fake white flower and put that over the ribbons keeping my hair up. I quickly powdered my cheeks and then scooped Aronaut off my vanity. I stopped halfway to the door and went back to my closet grabbing and adorning my plain white heels. I huffed at the time and rushed out the room.

Rafe was waiting outside and had to sprint in order to keep up with me. I slowed before entering the grand ballroom that was next to the garden and the distant chatter became a drone of noise with bits of conversation and the music of the royal musicians playing over the ambience of the ball room filled with Neathians and Gundalians alike, most stood in small group conversing with one another while a few couples were actually out on the dance floor jigging it up.

I paused and looked around noticing a few groups that were mixed and then spied Ren with Nurzak conversing with Linus. I immediately flocked over to them and greeted them each warmly before they returned the greeting. Ren looked me over and then I guessed he was blushing as his cheeks darkened and he stuttered his words slightly as he greeted me. I giggled in response and then noticed who all exactly had shown up besides Nurzak and Ren.

I saw Jesse conversing with a young Gundalian, boy, I thought at first, but then a closer look at the attire I realized it was a female. A little embarrassed with myself I moved my gaze to find Zenet and Lena conversing with a few Neathians and then I saw Sellon speaking with a Gundalian I didn't recognize I stared for a minute before my attention was called, by the group I was with now.

"You look rather ravishing in that outfit, Princess." Linus compliment and I nodded shyly to him.

"Indeed." Ren added quietly and I felt myself blush a bit.

Then my sister approached us with Elright on her left side and a Neathian I barely recognized. His eyes were a dark maroon and his hair a very dark brown almost like a dull dark brown too. His outfit resembled what Dan had described once to me as a tuxedo, but it was a dark red with white trim and a black vest. He flashed a smile at me and then I realized who exactly it was. I opened my mouth, but shut it quickly as my sister shot me a glance to not reveal the identity of the Neathian to her right. Ren stared at the Neathian boy and was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"I'm a little parched, so I'll be right back." I announced starting to turn away, but was stopped by the Neathian on my sister's right as he spoke.

"No need, Princess, allow me to fetch you a refreshment." He chimed and then disappeared amongst the other patrons.

I was surprised at how Dan was able to get his projector fixed and it also masked his voice, but the familiarity was too great. Ren looked at me questioningly and then had his attention caught by my sister as she spoke to Nurzak.

"So how is Gundalia faring? Shall I send some more help?" Serena inquired of Nurzak, but had her gaze go to Ren as well.

"Thanks, but not at the moment, I am more interested to know about this Ambassador you plan to send over to Gundalia to relay communication and support us." Nurzak replied coolly, "I also see a lot of new faces amongst your ranks."

Serena chuckled and Elright did the same.

"We could say the same of you." Elright stated, "I hear Ren here is Commander of the Gundalian Army."

As Ren was replying Dan returned with a glass of pink liquid and gave a bow with his head as he handed it to me and I downed it. He stayed by my side for the rest of the conversation between my sister and Nurzak with Ren cutting in a few times to add input. He fetched me plenty of more drinks and I started to feel a little bad as I was trying to cover for him and keep him out of the conversation topic list. I then remembered my sister saying that there would be two castle knights at the party keeping watch over me. I knew Rafe was one, but then it clicked. Dan must have been the other.

"I think I'm going to go wander a bit." I mentioned to Linus before departing the group and I disappeared into the crowd.

I was enjoying myself, but I couldn't stand the boring conversation and tired of just standing around. I was passing by a few Neathian nobles when I started to trip over my heels and was about to fall flat on my face when I was caught with strong arms around my waist.

"Careful now." Dan's cloaked voice teased and warned at the same time as I righted myself and blushed deeply.

He smiled and then we realized where we were exactly. I had tripped near the edge of the dancing group and a song I recognized was playing. It was a soothing sad love song, but I knew Dan didn't know so I was surprised by his next phrase.

"Want to dance a bit?" he asked me completely blowing my mind.

"What?" I managed to say after a moment of gawking at him.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so beautiful and it wouldn't be right to let you not enjoy a dance in a dress such as yours." He whispered to me and I blushed deeply, "I promise to not let you fall."

"Alright, but don't try anything funny now." I warned teasingly.

He nodded and pulled me out to the dance floor and he let me lead not know the traditional dances at all, but he was able to keep up with my pace I set for us. His hand felt so warm in mine and his other hand on my waist slowly pulled me closer as the dancing progressed and soon we found ourselves intimately dancing.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm hoping to get a certain part uploaded by Valentine's Day...I really don't care for Valentine's Day surprisingly...**

**Chapter 6: Dan**

I had nearly forgotten that night of the celebration for had Drago not reminded me to go, I would've failed my duty. I ran into Queen Serena and Elright on my way and they stopped me for my apparel wasn't appropriate so they provided me with something that resembled a tux. I left Drago at Gilda's cottage so he could sleep since we both had another nightmare last night. I assured my partner I would be fine before I left for the night.

Enter the grand room I spied all sorts of dressed up Gundalians and Neathians, quite a few I recognized, but I couldn't chat for now I had to find Fabia and, or Rafe. I spotted the princess first and realized Rafe was hanging back and I would've done the same, but my feet moved me forward as I spied Ren and Nurzak. I followed Elright and Serena to the gathered group that consisted of Ren, Fabia, Nurzak, and Linus.

A few days ago I had tried to tweak my Neathian disguise a bit, but went too far with it so now I looked very different from the original disguise. Once again Fabia had a hard time recognizing me and I flashed her a smile hoping that would make her realize it was me. She opened her mouth and then shut it immediately making me a bit confused and then I felt someone staring at me. From my periphereal vision I could tell it was Ren.

Finally Fabia spoke, "I'm a little parched, so I'll be right back."

She was about to turn away when I stopped her, "No need, Princess, allow me to fetch you a drink."

I disappeared immediately as I realized how awkward the situation was becoming with my existence supposed to be secretive to a few people. I didn't know who all exactly, but the general public was number one. Even then I didn't know who that included. I spied the punch bowl ahead and began to dip out a drink for Fabia, when Rafe came to my side.

"You've got to be careful." Rafe warned in a whisper, "Her majesty doesn't want the Gundalian's knowing that you are here in disguise. For now the one called Ren thinks you got to go home a few days ago."

"What? Why?" I hissed back getting aggravated with all the secrecy.

"To not cause alarm or upset the Gundalian government. There might even be an uprising." Rafe hinted.

"What?" I asked again.

"Don't worry about it for now, the Princess's drink might get warm if we continue chatting." Rafe said avoiding the topic now.

I tried to stop him from moving away, but he was right and too quick for me. I huffed a breath and tried to calm myself before I returned to them and handed her the drink. She drank it like no tomorrow and then sent me away again and again and again. I was getting sick of this, but I had agreed to do this.

Finally she stopped and decided to disappear from the group. I followed after her like a lost puppy almost, but I was trying to do my job. I almost laughed at her tripping over he own feet for before I had thought she was gliding across the floor.

"Careful." I teased a bit as I helped her regain some balance.

I realized then now up close and able to take the time to look her over, just how beautiful she really was. Her dark blue hair like a gentle waterfall onto her shoulders and her emerald colored eyes glistening in the light of the room. As fierce as she was, I believed in that moment I got a glimpse of the gentle beauty she was trying to hide. I didn't realize I was smiling at her and then the music seemed to guide my mind in asking her to do something that would alter our fates forever.

"Want to dance a bit?" I asked the gorgeous Neathian Princess and she seemed a bit frazzled.

Oh no, why did I ask that, I'm a complete dolt, she might still be thinking about her dead fiancé. Darn it what do I do? Where's Drago when I need him, ack, she asking.

"Sorry," I quickly said and blushed deeply, "it's just that you look so beautiful and it wouldn't be right to let you not enjoy a dance in such a pretty dress as yours. I promise to not let you fall."

'I promise to not let you fall?' That's so cheesy. She's totally going to turn me down and I'm going to crash and burn. Oh damn, I hope this isn't another one of my weird mood swings. Dude I thought I was over puberty. Damn it.

"Alright, but don't try anything funny now." She warned me and I couldn't tell if she was teasing or not.

I nodded in response for I was completely stunned that she agreed to it. Then as the next dance began to my embarrassment I realized what a numbskull I was, not knowing any of the dances so I had Fabia leading me. Thankfully I was able to keep up with her to make it not look like I was a failure in anyway. Runo had made me take dance lessons with her one summer, complete waste of my brawling time I thought until now. I looked into her eyes at one point and found myself lost in them, so lost I didn't realize my hand on her waist was pulling her closer and closer to me. Her scent reminded me of the flowers my mother had planted in front of our house, sweet and delicate. I wanted to keep her close and protect her from everything and everyone. I blushed as she held my hand tight almost understanding exactly what I was wanting in the moment.

Then it happened. The dance floor disappeared and everyone else, I was completely alone in a room of darkness, but then the monster appeared and I realized I was without the projected disguise. I then saw Fabia before me and I grew very fearful. Why was she here? No, it's going to kill her. That look it wants to kill her. My heartbeat accelerated and panicky as the masked armored man appeared. No _he's _going to kill her. No, I can't let that happen, no no no no. I screamed, yelled, shouted to break the vision, to stop it.

It worked, but I was still being haunted by the vision as it tried to take me back. I panicked and ran to the garden just outside of the grand hall. I didn't want her to see me like this and plus I wasn't sure if she had shared the vision with me or not, but I didn't want her to know. I ran as far I could before I couldn't anymore and I collapsed onto my knees. My head was screaming now for it seemed only I could hear the scream piercing my ears. I tried to muffle it with my hands, but to no avail. As the moments went on it became worse and I started to hear muffled voices around me and then a hoarse one spoke out clearly.

"Give me what I want." The dark voice hissed.

Shivers went down my spine like never before, this voice was familiar, but yet alien in a way. I grew aggravated as the screaming turned into a high pitched whining noise.

"The end to your suffering is giving me what I want." The voice hissed and I felt hands on me.

"STOP IT!" I cried out shoving away the owner of the hands blindly, "JUST STOP IT!"

Then my body couldn't take the strain anymore and everything turned black. My surroundings disappeared and I finally felt safe.

END


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Fabia**

I could feel his breath on my forehead and then as the song ended I held his hand tight, but suddenly I had a vision. I was trapped in darkness, but then a triple set of glowing red eyes made me jump back as the illuminated the area. I looked about the area searching for an escape when I spied the true human form of Dan behind me. A nervous expression was plastered on his face and as I followed his gaze I saw that the monster with the glowing red eyes had a person next to him. I squinted to make out golden armor, but when I locked eyes with the being clad in golden armor I heard an earsplitting whine and then Dan's yelling for a second before I returned to reality.

We were paused and Dan was panting hard, but as soon as we locked eyes he released me and tried to disappear into the crowd. Thankfully no one had noticed and I was able to follow him without too many eyes upon me as I did so. I spied him sneaking off to the balcony leading down towards the garden. I knew the brunette to be pretty quick on his feet at times, but now he wasn't as so and I believed that it was the cause of the vision. I wasn't sure if it was my own or not. Perhaps we had shared it, but either way I didn't like it and Dan was now acting strange.

It was deep in the garden when I finally caught up to him. He was on his knees clutching his head and trying to stifle his yelps of pain. I knelt beside him trying to gain his attention by calling his name, but it wasn't working and I resorted to trying to wake him from his nightmare by shaking him.

"Dan! Dan! Come on! What's wrong?" I begged to know as I heard approaching footsteps.

"Princess!" Rafe called as he approached with Ren not too far behind him.

"Fabia?! What's going on?" Ren demanded to know as he stopped short and I realized Dan's projector was off.

Before I could answer I found myself being shoved to the ground and Dan shot up to a standing position his eyes wide with fear and his hands still clutching his head.

"STOP IT!" He shouted, "JUST STOP IT!"

He shouted that several times before collapsing to the ground next to me for I was frozen to my spot in shock. Ren rushed to flip Dan over and check his vitals as Rafe came to my aid.

"Princess are you alright?" Rafe asked me as I dusted myself off and took his offered hand to help me up.

"Yes, but I think you should fetch the royal Physician, now. Go!" I commanded and he nodded without argument before disappearing from sight.

Ren had the unconscious Dan on his back and looked up at me with much concern.

"Is he alright?" I dared to inquire.

"Yes, I check his vitals like Marucho taught me that one time. Now you've got a lot of explaining and I want answers. What've you guys done to him?" He asked me harshly.

"Nothing he just wears that projector to blend in with our people since he's the only human among us." I replied to the best of my knowledge and then I noticed the dark circles around his eyes, "Looks like he hasn't been sleeping well."

"Indeed." Said a voice making Ren jump to his feet in defense, but I stopped him as I recognized the figure before us now.

"Gilda!" I exclaimed as she hurried over to us and examined the unconscious brunette making Ren move a bit off to the side.

"I was conversing with Drago and we were on our way to join the party when the Dragonoid fell to the ground and I knew it was another vision assault." Gilda informed us as she propped up the brunette and patted his cheeks trying to wake him, "This normally works best at times."

I heard several more footsteps approaching and from around the corner came Rafe with the doctor, but it wasn't just them. My sister, Elright, Aronaut, Rubanoid, Linus, and Nurzak right behind them came up to us. I backed away and allowed the doctor to work with Gilda and examined Dan.

"What's happened?" My sister asked me as Nurzak recognized Dan.

"I thought he returned to Earth with his friends." Nurzak commented.

"They kept him here on Neathia because the powers of the Sacred Orb belong to Drago and him now." Ren quickly relayed.

Nurzak looked to Ren then Dan and then to my sister with plenty of more questions, but an odd anger seem to form within the Gundalian Prime Minister.

"Why?" Was all he could manage to say before the doctor interrupted us all.

"It's definitely a Vision assault!" The doctor declared and Gilda nodded to prove she had been right to me and Ren, "He should be somewhat fine when he does wake, but I will need to know a few things. Gilda how long has this been going on?"

"About a week ago he started telling me about these visions." Gilda replied as she had the brunette leaning on her now, but they were still on the ground, "Each day they started getting worse and then more frequent as of late."

"Does he always end up unconscious?" Serena asked jumping into it with worry clear in her tone.

Gilda and the doctor looked up at my sister and I could barely see Gilda's expression in the dim moonlight.

"This is the fourth time." Gilda stated sternly.

I held back a gasp and then we heard a groan as a red ball rolled out of Gilda's pocket and it popped open to reveal the woken Drago.

"Drago!" Gilda gaped in surprise as he floated up to her shoulder and then realized where he was and saw his battling partner.

"DANIEL!?" He gasped and floated in front of the brunette's face, "Wake up!"

"He will soon, Drago." The doctor informed the Dragonoid as he picked up the brunette bridal style, "For now I'm placing him under my care at the infirmary."

We all watched in silence as Gilda, along with Drago, left us to follow the doctor and Linus was commanded to follow by Elright. Ren came to my side a stern look on his face.

"This isn't right." He muttered so only I could hear.

"Princess are you alright?" Aronaut asked as he came to float by me.

I nodded not sure if I lost my voice or not due to my shock.

Serena noticed my state and walked over to me putting her hands on my shoulders. She gasped a moment later as she read through my memories and saw the vision too.

"He-he happened to share the vision with you?" She asked in a whisper to know and I nodded.

"Your majesties I suggest we return to the party to finish the evening so that way we may sooner meet up with our friend." Elright suggested to all of us.

"Agreed." Nurzak said as we all trekked back to the ballroom finding the excitement of the evening couldn't make us forget about the tragic event of the evening only known to us. I was thinking about the vision and the detail in it for the rest of the party, I barely acknowledged the announcement of Sellon being Ambassador of Neathia and the cheers. I would've been amongst the cheers, but I couldn't support her at the moment with Dan on my mind. From what I had gathered was that Dan's vision had been plagued by a man clad in golden armor with a six eyed beast to back him. I knew Dan to be fearless of his enemies, but the look he had in the vision I realized after some time that it wasn't of nervousness, but rather complete fear.

**END**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Fabia." Ren murmured snapping me out of it.

I shook my head slightly and then faced the Gundalian. Rafe was on my other side and he looked very perplexed as he stared at the ground.

"Let's go see him now." Ren suggested looking to Rafe for lead, but instead I took it.

The young Neathian boy snapped to attention and followed me out of the ballroom and we went down several corridors before we came upon a door listed in Neathian language as Infirmary. I hesitated on opening the door, but Ren beat me to the handle. I understood that he was upset and worried, but his actions were starting to become rude. I shrugged it off and followed him in with Rafe right behind me.

Gilda was sitting in a chair on the left side of the occupied bed conversing with Drago at that moment. My eyes then went to the bed spying that the brunette was asleep with his head slightly tilted towards us. Gilda smiled at us and Drago nodded in acknowledgement of a greeting. I let out a sigh of relief as Ren began questioning Drago and Gilda.

"What's the doctor's plan?" Ren questioned.

Drago answered him as he came to float in front of the Gundalian boy, "Dan's going to be fine and the doctor plans on giving him some sleeping tablets. Other than that everything should be fine."

Ren scoffed, "Hardly, I heard Dan did have visions sometimes, but this is ridiculous."

I couldn't help, but agree with him as I had also shared the vision although I was wondering if it was only the half of it.

"Drago," I addressed the Pyrus Bakugan making him sway to my direction, "For a moment Dan and I shared the vision he had."

"You did?" Ren, Drago, and Rafe all gaped while Gilda raised an eyebrow.

I nodded to them, "Yes its one ability few Neathian's have. I'm one of the few that can sometimes invade another's mind just by simply touching them. I have complete control over it though, except this time I'm guessing Dan's vision was so strong that I couldn't prevent it from being shared with me."

"So what-?" Ren asked and then was interrupted by Drago.

"What did you see?" Drago demanded to know as he now was floating right in front of me.

I recollected my memory of the vision and told them all about the monster with six red eyes and the man in gold colored armor, but held back the part about Dan's fear. Drago turned around from me and slowly floated to hover over Dan's bed.

"I saw the same thing only now have we gotten full visage from the both of the two that appeared in our vision." Drago stated as he paused, "We don't know who they are or what they want. Dan mentioned a few days ago he was having random emotions to me."

"How so?" Gilda asked making everyone remember she was still in the room.

Drago landed on Dan's stomach and sighed, "He would be fine one minute and then next he would be filled with complete rage. I started to have the same issue and snapped at him one day."

"I remember now. I wondered what was going on between you two." Gilda reminisced shifting in her chair a little, "Except Daniel has acted upon these random fits once."

"What do you mean Gilda?" Drago asked confused.

"You wouldn't know because it was when you were asleep in Dan's pocket at the time." Gilda recalled, "He didn't hurt me, but he was bringing me some tea when I heard the dishes clatter to the ground and when I got to the kitchen I found him throwing them at random. I calmed him down and then he realized what he had done. He apologized to me and said he didn't know what came over him."

I had forgotten Dan was staying with Gilda in her small cottage hidden in the garden. Ren and Rafe had their mouths open in shock at the story and what was happening to our dear friend.

"I think we should call the other Brawlers and have them come back to Neathia." Ren advised me after recovering from his shock.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it and nodded in agreement. Then the door to the infirmary opened once more to fill with Nurzak, my sister, and Elright. Elright looked right at Rafe as soon as he spotted him.

"Linus needs some help." Elright said and Rafe nodded in acknowledgement before leaving us.

The doctor then came out of his office and proceeded to greet all in the room before the discussion began.

"I'm putting Daniel here on some prescribed sleeping tablets for the time being of these vision assaults." The doctor informed us all.

"How much are they a toll each time he has one?" My sister asked as the doctor folded his arms.

"Well," The doctor began to explain, "to answer that your majesty I would have to have a vast knowledge of human psychology and frankly I'm very limited, but I can tell you it isn't a good thing to faint after one. I thoroughly examined him and it doesn't appear that there are any hidden devices that might relay the visions for the originator. Whoever is doing this has a psychic connection of some sort with him and each time he's contacted it's a major toll on his mentality and very little dealing with his physical. He just needs a good night of sleep and these tablets should do just that for him."

"I wonder who could be doing this to him." I murmured earning many looks from my companions.

Apparently they had thought to wonder if someone was behind this and if it was a threat to us all.

"Well there's possibilities, aren't there?" Ren asked me, but it sounded more like he was informing me as he continued, "Dan does have past enemies, but strange thing is none are still alive and if they are they are friends with him. Anyway I think we should involve the other Brawlers."

"That isn't necessarily your decision to make." Elright warned Ren with a bit of fierceness in his tone.

"Why not? I thought we all were in agreement on this." Ren proclaimed and was met with a silent pause.

"Hey! Let's not fight, especially not in here." I interjected before a heated conversation could start and they all looked to the resting brunette with the Dragonoid perched on his stomach.

"Yes, let's take this to a more suited room." Nurzak agreed and was the first of us to leave the room, but he didn't go too far since he didn't know the proper place of the Neathia castle to go have such a conversation in private.

My sister lead us to the throne room and took her seat with Elright on her left side while I hung back with Nurzak and Ren. I advised my sister to tell Nurzak and Ren everything from the beginning and she did, but as she explained Ren's expression turned into a scowl and Nurzak didn't look too pleased as well.

"This doesn't make sense." Nurzak commented after the end of the explanation, "I thought your people were all about freedom."

"It's like watching our past happen all over again." Ren murmured to Linehalt, but I caught it as well giving him a look.

He met my gaze and realized I had heard it.

"Ren could you elaborate on that?" I asked wanting to gain everyone's attention back to the Gundalian and I.

They all became silent and looked at Ren who was taken aback by all eyes on him, but regained his composure.

"What is it Ren?" Nurzak demanded to know.

"Well, it's just," Ren began, "the situation Dan and Drago are in now sounds like Linehalt and my past before Barodias decided to allow us on the surface. I believe what you are doing, Queen Serena, keeping Dan and Drago because of the power they possess is wrong, completely wrong."

"Ren, it wasn't just her decision to make." Elright informed the Gundalian boy harshly, "She was overruled by the Council's votes."

Serena held up her hand to silence Elright and everyone else in the room so she could speak clearly.

"Elright that maybe so, but it doesn't excuse the fact that I didn't try to do more to see to it that he would be allowed the freedom to return home." My sister explained, "I regret it all terribly, but I did manage to get the Council to agree to allow him his true freedom if he were to prove to each Council member that Drago and him could control their power, but so far not much progress has been made."

She nodded to Elright and he pulled up a recorded video feed that appeared on a floating screen in front of us all. On it was Dan and Drago with in one of our Bakugan coliseums. Drago and Dan were practicing and it looked like everything was fine until Dan called forth a powerful attack and then Drago started losing it. He began destroying the entire field and laid waste to the empty stands. I kept my eyes on Dan, worrying for his safety, but the time that Drago was berserk Dan was trying to calm him down until he bent over and clutched his head. This continued on for several more minutes and then Drago stopped and returned to ball form while Dan recovered and wobbly went to pluck up the Pyrus Bakugan and the video ended.

We all looked at Elright and Serena now with astonishment at what we had just witnessed. Suddenly the door to the throne room was opened and Gilda strode in.

"So I take it you showed them why he can't leave Neathia." Gilda guessed as she strolled in to stand next to me, "Now do you understand why we keep him behind, Nurzak?"

Gilda smirked as Nurzak lowered his gaze from her and sighed harshly while Ren kept a stern expression.

"I still don't agree with this." Ren admitted, "So he can't control the powers of the Sacred Orb yet. That doesn-"

Gilda cut him off, "So its better to let them run loose and hurt innocent people while in their quest to gain control. As much as I disagree with it, this is a better solution."

Ren gritted his teeth showing he was resilient and held his tongue as Gilda proceed to the front of our small group that was before my sister and Elright.

"Dan and Drago eventually agreed after seeing the destruction they can cause, they are better off here." Gilda went on, "Now are we at an understanding?"

"Fine." Ren murmured and I could tell he didn't like it at all.

Nurzak glanced at Ren and then to me before nodding to Gilda.

"I don't like the method, but for now I'll agree. Just promise me that they'll be free to go anywhere they like afterwards." Nurzak replied and my sister nodded to him.

"Of course." Serena said and then looked to me, "Now I've been told that you could see Dan's vision along with him. So Fabia tell us everything that you saw."

I heaved a breathe and then explained once more about the man clad in golden armor with the six eyed beast behind him and this time I didn't leave out the fact of Dan's fear. I shivered at the end of my recollection and folded my arms. My sister leaned back in the throne bring a hand up to cup her own chin in thought.

"A man in golden armor." Serena murmured and then stood up coming close to me, "Can you show me sister? Can you recall it?"

She held out her hands for me to take and I shook my head sadly.

"I can't." I told her, "Since it was shared and not originally mine it'll be much harder to show you and what's more is that too much time has passed. It won't be as clear either."

Serena grabbed my hands and smiled warmly, "Something is better than nothing."

I calmed myself and tried my best to simulate the vision as I had remembered it, but many things were missing and it was a little distorted as it was fading away. Thankfully I could make it end before the high pitched noise could fill my sister and mine eardrums. She was wide eyed for a moment as we returned to reality and I released her hands from mine. I nodded to her and she smiled at me.

"Thank you Fabia." She said stepping back to the throne and sitting upon it once more folding her arms as she did so.

"Your majesty?" Elright mumbled as my sister was oddly quiet for several moments.

"Elright let's pause this discussion for now as the fact is that we need Dan to tell us everything since he and Drago are directly involved and its much too late in the night for anymore of this." Serena said to Elright and then looked to the rest of us, "Nurzak. Ren. You are both welcome to stay the night in the castle."

"Not necessary for me." Nurzak said looking to Ren, "Ren can stay put until I have Mason come to visit you with our Ambassador Anubias. I saw Sellon and him chatting so it looks like things are starting off great in diplomacy."

Ren nodded to Nurzak as the older Gundalian turned around and headed for the door.

"Good night to you all." Nurzak mentioned before closing the door and I looked at Ren.

I wanted to say something, but no words could come to mind and so I switched my gaze to my sister.

"Ren I'll have one of the guards show you to a guest room and for now let's all get some rest. It's very late and I'm sure things will be better to go at when we've recovered from such an exciting day." Serena advised and I could agree more.

I had grown weary of talk and practically sprinted back to my room. Once inside I kicked off my heels and then pulled the ribbons out of my hair before attempting to untie the laces for the corset. I struggled for a moment and then felt relief all of a sudden. Surprised a bit I whipped around and found Aronaut helping me.

"Aronaut?" I gasped and then wondered where he had been all night having no presence of him during the whole fiasco, "Where have you been hiding?"

"You accidently left me in the room, Princess." Aronaut explained plainly and I felt some guilt in doing so.

"Sorry." I said before pulling off the dress and Aronaut floated away to my nightstand.

Normally I would put things back as I had found them, but I was tired and just ready to dive beneath my bed sheets. I didn't hesistate in throwing the dress over my vanity chair and then I disappeared in my closet to pull out a simple nightgown. It was like a little dress and very loosely fitting, but all that matter was it kept me covered of a night and slipped it on. I ruffled my hair a bit before turning off the light and throwing back the blankets and sheets so I could ease in. A yawn escaped my lips as I nestled in and Aronaut turned to face me.

"Good night." He whispered to me and I wished him the same in return before drifting into a deep sleep.

**I'm hoping to get to a certain point before Valentine's Day...I realized it wasn't as earlier as I remembered so that's why I'm updating so often even though I told one of you guys, I wouldn't update until V Day...I'm not looking forward to that day...at all...not because I'm single, no no...nvm...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fabia again**

The next morning was very busy as everyone in the castle was preparing to send Sellon off to Gundalia. I sent Aronaut to keep watch overDan as he was still asleep to my knowledge. After sending Aronaut off I was busied in the affairs of the Castle Knights with Linus my constant companion for most of the morning and a bit after lunch when we finally got Sellon sent to Gundalia. I was relieved that now I had some free time and I went to the infirmary.

Halfway there I ran into Aronaut floating down a corridor looking about it.

"Aronaut?" I called the Haos Bakugan's attention to me.

"Princess Fabia!" He called back and hurried to my side, "Forgive me, but it appears Dan has already taken leave of his sick bed. I've been wandering the castle all day to see if I could find any trace of him or Drago for that matter."

"Oh? Well, you did your best." I remarked and placed him on my shoulder before turning around and beginning my own wanderings.

I searched all the corridors and asked a few guards doing rounds, but alas no one had seen hide nor hair of the brunette. I was just about to give up and go see my sister when I happened by the balcony leading out to the garden. I spied Ren with Linehalt speaking to the familiar brunette and Pyrus Bakugan. Dan, adorned in his tunic, was leaning against the concrete railing while Ren stood away from Dan with his backside facing me.

"There he is." Aronaut stated as I took off.

"Dan!" I cried out with joy and tried my best not to tackle him in my embracement.

"Woah! Fabia?!" I heard Dan moan out before I released him from the friendly hug.

"Sorry, it's just I was worried about you disappearing from the infirmary and well it's good to see you in better spirits." I told him forgetting Ren was there until he cleared his throat and I stood back some, "Sorry, Ren, I interrupted your conversation."

"It's fine." Ren said and I couldn't tell if he was sincere or not.

I ignored it and turned my attention back to Dan who was blushing profusely and I realized that I was holding his hand. Immediately I let go and then an awkward silence began. Ren scoffed and then turned his back to us.

"I have other business I should attend to." He said tilting his head back to glance at Dan, "We'll continue our conversation later, Dan."

Dan nodded to Ren and then Gundalian waltzed off back into the castle and I felt a little guilt in realizing that the conversation must have been private.

"It seems I've interrupted an important discussion." I murmured to myself, but Dan caught it and looked at me shaking his head.

"Don't worry about. It wasn't much of a conversation anyway." He said leaning back against the railing once more, "Sorry about freaking you out yesterday. I didn't think one would happen that day otherwise I would've stayed in Gilda's cottage, but Serena insisted I attend since I was supposed to be shadowing you."

I tilted my head a bit and then sighed as I realized what my sister was plotting.

"Don't worry about it." I told him turning myself towards the garden and looking at the beautiful serene layout of the scene before me.

Drago popped into his sphereical shape and rolled into Dan's hand.

"Tired Drago?" Dan murmured to the Dragonoid as he plucked him up and placed him into his pocket.

I watched him as he moved about and he noticed staring back at me with silence. I couldn't stand it anymore, the silence and not knowing.

"Dan I-" I started to blurt out, but stopped myself midway and then tried to continue, "I-I-I'm curious, just curious as to why you…danced with me last night…I mean…I've heard you talk about a certain girl and when you told Shun to….."

I trailed off not able to figure out what exactly I wanted to say. I knew what I wanted to know, but I wanted to word it as subtly as I could without trying to draw attention too much to my intentions. He chuckled a bit and I felt my cheeks heat up as he laughed. His laugh was so contagious, but not at this moment. He kept his gaze outward on the garden and I heard a small sigh escape me.

"Runo is my ex-girlfriend on Earth." He informed me, "She's a blue haired fireball, but when I moved away to the town I live in now…..we had a mutual understanding that our relationship couldn't continue."

"Oh." I murmured guessing by the way he talked about this human that they still had feelings for each other.

He turned to face me and continued on, "Well that and her nagging was getting to me. We teased each other a lot, but eventually she would rant on me about not doing other stuff besides brawling. I was getting sick of it and quite frankly I was glad to use the move as an excuse."

"Oh." Was all I could say as he paused.

"Well, um….about last night…well….." He began to stutter as he tried to answer my questions.

Feeling bad I interrupted him, "You were just doing your duty as my protector at the party, right?"

It was now his turn to blush and I giggled to hide my own.

"A little bit." He muttered and I tilted my head to the side.

"What?" I asked getting closer to push the answer out of him again and to hear it clearly, "Did I hear you admit to something?"

"I didn't!" Dan cried out flailing his arms about as he grew incredibly flustered, "I mean I did..argh! I really like you okay! That's why I danced with you!"

We both blushed profusely and I moved back a little at the confession and he turned around trying to hide his face. Another awkward silence befell us both and I couldn't stand it anymore so I began to walk away. I was almost to the door when I felt a hand on my wrist and I let it hold me back, but I didn't turn to face him. I knew it was Dan and I was too embarrassed to face him.

"Listen, I didn't want to admit my feelings before because of your deceased fiancé." Dan said so only I could hear him, "I mean if you still have feelings for him I completely understand the rejection. I won't force you to move on if you aren't ready."

My heart was fluttering before, but now it felt like it could break out of my ribs. He was a little right about me having some feelings for Jin, but it was only to keep his memory alive. However that was why I kept Aronaut as my guardian Bakugan and in a way Jin had once told me that if anything ever happened to our relationship then all he would wish for me would be happiness. I felt something dribble down my cheek and then realized I was crying.

A few sobs escaped my throat and the hand on my wrist released.

"I'm sorry." Dan said as I heard him turn away, "I've upset you."

END

**Short chapter, I'm trying to bring us up to the point. Tonight at midnight (Feb 13 at midnight that night), I will post the chapter I've been trying to get to. It will be two chapters, you can expect that from now on, for two chapters of 2 different view points, posted they will be. (sorry I'm super tired and a lil' tipsy) I'm just posting this chapter for the night. Critiques are extremely welcomed. Don't be afraid to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Dan**

When I woke up I found myself in the castle's infirmary with Drago sleeping on the chair stationed next to me. I slowly sat up and immediately felt my strained muscles scream. I was completely sore from the vision assault I had. How long had I been out? I hope I didn't scare Fabia. I pushed my thoughts away and tried to sit up once more hearing my Bakugan buddy jolt awake.

"Daniel! You alright?" Drago asked immediately and was suddenly floating in front of me.

I shifted more in the bed so I was sitting cross legged and the tiny ball could sit on my knee. Even though it was hard to tell I knew he was worried.

"I'll be okay, just…" I trailed off feeling dazed and confused even more now as I bent and held my head.

"Daniel?" called another voice I recognized to be the Castle doctor, sadly I didn't know his name.

"Yes?" I replied in a murmur.

"I'm the royal Neathian Physician, Jun." Jun introduced himself.

"So that explains how I got here then." I mumbled rubbing my eyes a bit before looking up at Jun.

He reminded me of Linus only much older and with whiting hair ends and he wore glasses. He nodded to me and then handed a small jar of blue pills.

"Take these with water before sleeping every night. This should help in stopping these vision assaults, but not completely." Jun explained to me, "Be very careful to not overdose, only two a night. Taking more will not help and taking less is also bad. Now how do you feel?"

"Like I took a beating, but I'll be fine." I said starting to get out of the bed now that my dizzy spell was over.

"I don't much about your species, but take it easy today and if I have to admit you back in here today don't expect to just get up and leave when you wake again. Understood?" Jun warned me sternly.

I nodded to him and he handed me some clothes. I put on my tunic and pants before leaving the infirmary. Drago told the doctor he would keep an eye on me, but heck he was having the same issues as I was.

"I'm pretty sure I should be taking you to a vet." I mentioned to Drago halfway down a corridor.

Drago scoffed at my remark, "Heh, I don't think so."

I chuckled and headed towards the garden hoping to make it back to Gilda's cottage without being seen by anybody, but it was in vain. Ren spotted me as I headed down one corridor towards him. He stopped me.

"We need to talk." Was all he said before pulling me outside onto a balcony on the edge of the garden, but not necessarily where I wanted to be.

"Easy dude, what's eating ya?" I asked as my sore arm was not liking the tugging.

"I can help you escape." Ren insisted in a low voice, "You shouldn't be here, but home with your family."

"Ren, it's fine." I now insisted even though I really did want to go home, but a feeling was telling me not to go as well.

"No it's not!" Ren nearly shouted and then lowered his voice to a hiss as he went on, "Don't you think it's odd that they're keeping you here without much reason except that you may be too powerful. The way the Neathian council sounds is like a bunch of power hungry….."

He trailed off into a rant and I ignored the rest of it until one point he said.

"Also what's got me fired up is that Fabia and Serena seem fine and dandy with this arrangement-" Ren fumed and I stopped him there.

My own rage consuming me as I began to rant back at him, "No they aren't! Fabia especially! Now back off Ren."

Linehalt popped out and began to speak now, "Dan calm down! Ren just wants to make sure his friend knows all his options and how he feels about all of this. I have to agree with Ren that you don't seem to have the right attitude about this."

That's when Drago snapped, I wasn't sure if it was a coincidence or not that he did for the timing was just about right, but his ferocity was a little too far. I feared it was one of the random mood swings again, but held my tongue as the Bakugan spoke.

"You two are out of line and need to mind your own business!" Drago roared at both Linehalt and Ren, "You're being selfish in goading us to betray the trust of our Neathian friends and those who decided our fate in staying! You don't realize the repercussions of your action!"

Ren, Linehalt, and I stared at Drago who just a few inches from Ren's nose.

"Easy Drago." I said pulling him away from the Gundalian and placing him back on my shoulder.

We all became silent and then Ren spoke.

"It's because of Fabia isn't it?" Ren probed earning a confused look from me, "You like her."

I leaned against the railing not wanting to answer and didn't. I looked away and then back at him twiddling my fingers against the railing as I waited in the awkward silence. Ren became slightly frustrated with my attitude.

"Tell me the truth Dan, is the real reason you stayed behind was for Drago or Fabia?" Ren demanded.

My head snapped to meet his gaze and my heart pounded in my chest.

"Of course I wasn't going to have Drago stay behind all by himself. We're partners and best friends. Bonds is what kept me here." I stated holding back my fire.

Ren sighed and folded his arms and was about to speak once more when a voice cried out my name and I was tackled by, surprisingly, Fabia.

"Woah! Fabia?!" I managed to moan out as my muscles were still sore.

"Sorry I just feared the worst when Aronaut didn't find you at the infirmary." Fabia said to me and then acknowledge Ren, "Sorry to interrupt."

"It's fine." He replied to her calmly and his tone slightly insincere.

I felt heat rising to my cheeks as Fabia was holding my hand, when she realize she released it and awkward silence ensued. I didn't want her to let go of it, but also did. Ren scoffed at my reaction knowing he was right in thinking that Fabia was another reason I chose to stay for. He left us, but before he did he made to note that our conversation would commence at another time. I nodded him off a little grumpy that he still wanted to pursue our topic.

"It seems I interrupted an important discussion." Fabia murmured and I immediate shook my head in reguards.

"Don't worry, it wasn't much of a conversation anyway." I said leaning back against the railing once more, "Also sorry about freaking out yesterday and it wouldn't have happened had I been more careful, but I had to do my duties."

She tilted her head in thought making her very adorable and innocent looking as she did so. I felt a blush coming on, but thankfully she turned away towards the garden and spoke.

"No worries." She told me.

Drago then collapsed into his sphere shape and rolled into my hand. I grasped him and placed him in my pocket as I remarked, "Tired Drago?"

I noticed Fabia had her sights back on me and the silence returned until she began to speak once more.

"Dan I-"She blurted out at first and then stuttered the rest, "I-I-I'm curious….just curious as to w-why you….danced with me last night…I mean…I've heard you talk about a certain girl and when you told Shun….."

I burst into laughter for a while and then finally simmered down to gaze outward on the garden taking in it's scenery.

"Runo is my ex-girlfriend on Earth." I explained, "She's a blue haired fireball, but when I moved away to the town I live in now…we broke up. Well, I broke it with her."

"Oh." Was all I heard her mumble.

I turned to face her as I further made mention of all the faults I had with Runo and once again she murmured out an "Oh." I paused as I found myself now speaking in reguards to the night before.

"Well….um…about last night…well…" I stuttered out trying to answer the question as well as avoid embarrassing myself in revelations.

"You were just doing your duty, right?" She interjected making me blush deeply and she giggled at that.

"A little bit." I mumbled and she tilted her head cutely again.

I was getting flustered now and felt cornered and then I spat it out.

"What?" she asked getting closer to push the answer out of me, "Did I hear you admit to something?"

"I didn't!" I exclaimed flailing my arm a bit and then flustered, "I mean I did…argh! I really like you okay! That's why!"

Now we both were blushing and then it got bad as she moved back and I turned away. I really hate long silences. Suddenly I heard her walking away and now I knew I had to stop her so I grabbed her wrist, she didn't look back and that made me feel horrible now. I had to apologize.

"I shouldn't have admitted my feeling before because of Jin." I said, "I mean if you still feel love for him, I completely understand. I don't want to force you if you aren't ready for me."

She was quiet until I heard the sobs and my heart crumbled. I was a terrible person having hurt this poor beautiful person's heart. I released her hand and turned away.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, "I've upset you."

I walked away with much regret now as I have probably hurt the woman I care so much for.

END

**Happy Valentine's Day to ya'all. My gift to you. Now to post the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Fabia once again**

I wanted to stop him, but I frozen to the spot trying to wipe away my own tears. In truth I wasn't upset over having to move on from Jin. I knew it would happen that I would fall in love again, but it was just the memory of him wishing me happiness just a few days before Kazarina had her Lumagrowl kill him.

"Princess." I heard Aronaut calling to me.

I had forgotten that he had been there for the whole thing and I felt embarrassed for creating such a spectacle in front of him and not only forgetting the fact that he had once been Jin's Bakugan.

"I'm sorry Aronaut." I said as I sniffled and wiped away a few trailing tears.

"What for Princess? You did nothing wrong." Aronaut assured me kindly.

I smiled sheepishly, "You were Jin's Bakugan and I'm making you watch me move on."

"Princess that is nonsense." The haos Bakugan told me in a scolding sort of tone, "Jin said so himself especially to me that if anything should ever happen to him that I would make sure you received the happiness you deserved and if the human makes you happy then pursue him. Doing so doesn't make us partners any less. Though I should warn him that if any unhappiness befalls you while courting then….I'll make him pay."

I felt a warm smile come to my lips and I gave Aronaut and light peck as thanks. He said nothing more and collapsed into his closed ball form allowing me to place him in my pocket and I was about to go into the garden and find Dan when a voice called my name.

"Princess Fabia!" the young castle knight Rafe called as he came rushing up to me.

"What is it Rafe?" I asked noticing his urgency.

"It's Earth. We've lost all communication with them and also we can't contact the Battle Brawlers." Rafe explain hurriedly.

"What?!" I exclaimed, "Has my sister, Serena, been told this?"

"Elright…is….informing…her right now!" Rafe managed to say between pants.

"Good, now how did you figure this out?" I asked next knowing that it was a little random for them to be finding out about the unable communication when we had no reason to be trying to contact them in the first place.

"Serena wanted us to contact the Battle Brawlers to see if they would come here and help…with Dan." Rafe explained and lowered his voice a bit.

"We should tell Dan." I said turning around to head off into the garden, but Rafe was quick to stop me by jumping in my way.

"We can't I have strict orders to keep him completely in the dark about this." Rafe told me in a strained tone.

I narrowed my eyes, "Why?"

"Ask Elright and Linus they told me vaguely and I'm not so sure on the reason myself." Rafe replied.

I folded my arms with much aggravation and then turned away to make head way for the throne room.

Sure enough my sister and Elright were conversing about the downed communication lines between Earth and Neathia when I stormed in. I was angry that they were being vague with me, but also they didn't plan on telling Dan.

"Why?" I snapped at Elright, "Why exactly are we not telling Dan about this and why didn't you just send me to Earth to collect the Battle Brawlers myself?"

Elright rubbed his brown and sighed while my sister stood up and came in close proximity of me. By this time Aronaut was sitting on my shoulder wondering the same thing I was.

Serena looked at me with remorse, "Dan is unstable right now with these vision assault impending upon him and I was hoping to find out more about his past enemies by way of his friends. That's why I had Linus and Elright try to open up communication between Earth and Neathia, but we can't seem to find the planet almost as if it's disappeared. No communication or way of teleportation."

"Did you double check and see if its maybe an error?" I begged to know.

Elright shook his head, "We have several times, but alas the results are the same. We have our top scientists working on this matter. There's some good news though, we still have contact with Gundalia."

"Did you ask Nurzak if Gundalia has access to Earth then?" I asked as the thought came to mind.

Serena nodded, "Yes their results are the same as ours."

"Damn." I heard Rafe mutter from behind me.

"Well now what?" I muttered myself folding my arms.

Serena placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled kindly to me.

"Now I have an important job for you." She informed me her expression easing from the smile to a stern one, "I need you to keep a close eye on Daniel. I have a bad feeling about all these occurrences being connected to him."

"Why would he block communications between Neathia and Earth?" I asked confused a little by what she was saying.

"No I know he didn't do that or is behind this, but rather its all happening because he and Drago bear the powers of the Sacred Orb. Call it paranoia, but someone maybe after his power." Serena told me sternly as she lifted her hand off my shoulder and returned to the throne.

"This is all too freaky." Rafe commented and I turned to face him making him flinch a little.

"Rafe, go assist Linus as best as you can, I'm off to find Ren and inform him of this." I commanded and the young knighted sprinted off.

I turned back to my sister and we nodded to each other before I left the throne room. I paused halfway down the hallway and pulled Aronaut out of my pocket.

"Go find Ren and tell him everything." I commanded my guardian Bakugan with a steely expression.

"As you wish Princess, but aren't you going to do the same?" Aronaut questioned.

I shook my head, "No I just realized it would be better for me to find Dan first and make sure he's doing okay and no offense Aronaut, but I prefer alone."

"Of course." Aronaut murmured as he hovered up from my hand.

The Haos Bakugan bobbed away and I sighed heavily before taking off to the garden. I didn't necessarily sprint down the corridors, but had a very brisk pace. The doors to the outside balcony, that had steps leading down to the garden, were closed now and I grimaced at wasting energy in slowing and opening them. Once they were I ran through the garden searching to find the brunette in Neathian disguise, but slowed when I heard faint voices from around a bush.

"I know, but we can't. They are always watching and after that last vision you don't have the energy to do it, do you?" I heard Dan's voice carry over the bush.

He was talking in a hushed tone and I grew a little confused until who he was talking to responded.

"No I can't Daniel." Drago's voice came in a low tone as well.

"Damn!" Dan grunted, "I just want to-argh!"

"Daniel!" Drago's voice sounded off urgent and I wanted to come around the corner to see what was wrong, but held back when I heard a strained voice.

"I'm fine Drago." Dan assured his guardian Bakugan in a hoarse voice, "Just a phantom pain."

"I see." Drago murmured and then sighed, "We can't go on like this, with doing nothing to figure out who is this armor clad man and the beast with him. I wonder, do you get the same feeling as me, like we know them from before."

"I get the same feeling, but I just can't figure out who they would be. Most of our past enemies are dead or befriended us." Dan mentioned as I heard some feet shuffling and apparently he had sat down in the grass, "Can't be Masquerade or Naga because Masquerade doesn't have that kind of voice and Naga is dead."

"Nor can it be Zenoheld, he's definitely dead, but maybe it could be him." Drago sounded off.

"Okay there's one possibility, but what about Barodias and Dharak? They only just disappeared I'm guessing Code Eve warped them to rot in between dimensions. Or she disintegrated them from existence." Dan went on, "So I guess that leaves Zenoheld, Barodias, and Dharak."

He sighed deeply and became silent. I felt bad for him being stuck here without a clue as to who this new enemy was or what they were after.

A few good minutes passed by before I heard them speak again.

"We should go train." Dan insisted.

"No." Drago said.

"Why not?" the brunette demanded.

"It's better if we rest up some more. I have a feeling that these visions get worse each time we go too far in training." Drago explained.

"I know buddy, but I feel like we gained pretty good ground last time." Dan commented in a pouting tone, "I mean before you went berserk, but that's something. Then again maybe I need to meditate more often."

"I agree with you, but perhaps the fault isn't with you, but rather me." Drago mentioned and I heard Dan scoff.

"That's nonsense dude, we're partners and we're together in this. Maybe…that's our problem!" Dan gasped as he came into a realization.

"Huh?" Drago grunted in confusion.

"We've been training out of sync! Doing separate training." Dan went on, "Let's try doing all our training together and see if that helps."

"Yes." Drago conceded, "Good idea, no, it's a great idea Daniel, but one thing."

"Huh?" Dan murmured.

"I don't think I'll be able to join in on your jogging around the castle. It's impossible in this form, but even in my normal form I would cause a great disturbance and would have to do more rounds than you in order to get the same." Drago told the brunette with embarrassment evident in his voice.

I held back a chuckle of the thought of Drago racing Dan around the castle. The imagery was just too hilarious and I almost gave myself away.

"Right." Dan laughed and they both broke out into laughter masking mine.

They both became silent once more and I sought my opportunity to come out of hiding because I was sure that Aronaut had enough time to find Ren by now. I slowly stepped away from the bush and then purposely stepped on a twig to alert him.

"Huh?" Dan said faintly as I heard him stand and I stood there waiting.

He and Drago came from behind the bush and I smiled faintly at him.

"Found you." I whispered and he looked downcast.

"Sorry about upsetting you earlier. I was out of bounds." Dan apologized not bothering to look me in the eye.

My heart was pounding in my chest again and I felt that there was only one thing I could do to tell him that I felt the same way about him completely. I got extremely close to him and looked into those disguised maroon eyes. I grabbed his wrist with the projector bracelet and turned it off before I embraced his lips with mine. He was stiff with surprise at first, but as the kiss continued he relax and brought his arms up around my shoulders pulling me closer.

Finally we broke to regain oxygen and both of us were panting. I felt so much heat in my cheeks I was sure I was going to faint, but I thankfully didn't. He smiled lovingly at me as he caught his breath and kissed my forehead. I gasped a bit and then smiled formed on my lips. I felt the need to speak, but decided against it as he embraced my lips and we engaged in a long kiss once more.

I ran my hand through his brown locks and his went through my dark blue hair. The closeness and warmth generated between us was so invigorating, but couldn't last long as someone behind us cleared their throat. I whipped my head around and Dan looked up at the person behind us and had caught us.

END

**Next chapter won't reveal who caught them smooching it up, but it gives you all more time to guess who it is!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dan**

I had hidden myself deep in the garden far from everyone, or so I thought as Drago rolled out of my pocket.

"Now do you regret ever deciding to stay behind?" Drago asked almost like he was saying 'I told you so.'

"Never." I murmured with a sigh, "I just regret my actions of earlier is all."

"I see." Drago murmured as well as he came to float in front of me, "Really Daniel you shouldn't regret such feelings for that may have been what cost me, Wavern….no that is a lie….I would still feel the pain of having a hand in her death…"

I looked downcast remembering the white dragoness Bakugan my partner had loved. I knew he still did for sometimes I would catch him looking to the moon for its color made him reminisce, of course at those times he'd think of me asleep, but I always was otherwise give or take a few times.

I decided to switch the subject.

"That last vision, the golden armored dude was asking for something." I mentioned making my Pyrus attributed partner whirl around.

"What?" Drago exclaimed.

"He wasn't specific, but it said the end to my suffering was giving it what it wanted." I relayed.

"I don't like this." Drago commented and then after a moment's pause he said, "I think I know what they're after, though."

"Our power." I finished for him, "Of course. I figured it might be another power hungry warmonger."

"I concluded just as much, but I fear encountering this being may lead to Neathia's destruction should we linger any longer." Drago stated.

"Are you thinking we got to leave this planet?" I asked.

"Yes." Drago replied with much assurance in his tone.

"Can we even do that? I mean do you even still possess the power to open portals to other planets?" I asked knowing in all the other evolutions he could do it, but there were a few times were we couldn't like as of late.

"Yes I have that power to travel wherever I want to in the universe especially after beating Dharak." Drago admitted.

I lowered my voice, "I know, but we can't. They are always watching and after that last vision I know you don't have the energy to summon one."

"No, I can't Daniel." Drago responded a little perturbed by his disadvantage.

"Damn it!" I grunted in frustration, but then suddenly my head started to hurt as I went to speak again, "I just want to-AH!"

"DANIEL!" Drago said in alarm, but I held up a hand while the other rubbed the burning temple.

"I'm..fine..Drago." I assured him as best as I could, "Just a phantom pain is all."

"I see." Drago mumbled before sighing, "We can't go on like this, with doing nothing to find out just who these beings in our dreams are. I have a feeling we know them, but not really sure."

"I know dude, but most of our past enemies are dead or they've befriended us." I mentioned as I sat down, "It's not Masquerade or Naga because we know it to be impossible for them."

"Nor Zenoheld, he's definitely dead, but then again we aren't for sure about him." Drago added in.

"There's a couple of possibilities then in that thought." I went on, playing off Drago's thoughts, "If we're unsure of our enemies death then the list of suspects lengthens to Dharak and Barodias, with Zenoheld."

Drago nodded and I sighed as we both fell into deep thought as to who exactly our enemy could be.

Several minutes went by before I decided to insist we do something instead of sitting around. I hated this, even I barely had the energy anymore to do all I wanted to do in a day.

"We should go train." I suggested wanting to channel our frustrations with some good old training.

"No." Drago said surprising me.

"Why not?" I demanded to know, it wasn't like Drago to refuse to train.

"It's better if we rest up some more. I have a feeling that these visions worsen with each training session." Drago elaborated.

"I know." I replied feeling defeated, "We've been doing somewhat okay as of late, but that was before you went nuts on the stadium, so my meditation should be more focused on this time around."

"I agree that things were feeling more honed, but don't think it's your fault, rather it's mine." Drago insisted.

I scoffed, "That's nonsense dude, we're partners and we're together in this. Maybe..that's our problem!"

I gasped at my realization making Drago grunt in confusion.

"We've haven't been totally training together, it makes sense now. We gotta stop our separate training to get in sync!" I went on.

"Yes." Drago agreed, "Good idea, no, it's a great idea Daniel, but one thing."

"Huh?" I grunted out with confusion.

"I don't think I'll be able to join in on your jogging around the castle. It's impossible in this form, but even in my normal form I would cause a great disturbance and would have to do more rounds than you in order to get the same." Drago told me and I could sense a joking tone.

"Right." I laughed out and then both Drago and I broke into fits of laughter at the thought of Drago jogging with me.

We finally calmed down and then I heard a twig snap nearby so I stood up from the ground coming out from behind the hedge. I was surprised to find Fabia standing there smiling at me.

"Found you." She murmured and I looked at the ground knowing I needed to apologize and I didn't deserve that smile.

"Sorry about making you upset earlier." I said avoiding eye contact, "I was out of bounds."

She was silent and I knew it was coming the anger and hate. Suddenly she was in my face and then grabbed my wrist to turn off the disguise projector.

What is she doing? What? WHAT THE HELL?

Abruptly she forced her lips to embrace mine and I freak out at first. I was a brick wall for a few minutes as my thoughts raced and wondered if I was hallucinating or not. Fabia was kissing me?! She was literally making out with me! I've wanted this, but held back for so long…I guess I don't have to anymore. I relaxed and brought my arms around her pulling her closer.

We broke the embracement of our lips to breath, panting as we did so.

She really did just kiss me. By the Sacred Orb….she wants me…..alright, alright Romeo calm down and be cool, cooler than ice, but I'm a fire user. No, that doesn't matter is this situation just, oh crap she's looking at me. Do something! Don't be stupid and do something!

I smiled at her lovingly and then kissed her forehead making her gasp. I wanted her lusciously lips again so I held back the swooning and moved in to return the kiss. As we did so our hands went through each other's hair. Her was soft, much more softer than Runo's, perhaps the shampoo and conditioner is better here, I'll have to get rid of what I brought and try some.

My thoughts were dashed away as someone cleared their throat.

END

**Guess anyone?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sad to see not very many guess as to who has caught Fabia and Dan kissing in the garden. Anyway...here's the big reveal. SURPRISE READERS the person to reveal is ... ... ... YOUR MOM! Not! Just kidding...anyway read on!**

**Chapter 13: Fabia**

"Mason!?" I gasped as the Gundalian smirked and winked at us.

He wasn't alone either, just hidden right behind him was Lena Isis with her Bakugan, Phosphos accompanied with Avior. I blushed profusely as I realized that they had seen the whole thing. Avior landed on his shoulder and began to speak.

"Mason can't you mind your own business for once and besides we aren't here on a social visit to gape at young couples." Avior nagged the blue haired male Gundalian that lost his smirk as Avior spoke.

"Why do you have to be such a nag?" Mason fumed at the Subterra Bakugan.

"Why you-" Avior snarled, but was interrupted by Lena.

"Enough you two, I'm not going to listen to your bickering any longer. We should be trying to find the throne room." Lena remarked icily to them and then looked upon Dan and I, "Sorry about disturbing you two, but it appears our transporter messed up and warped us into the castle garden instead of just outside the gate. Now we're lost."

"It's okay." I said moving away from Dan, "I'll take you to see my sister."

"Ah no need you two lovers." Mason teased shaking his palms at us, "We just happened upon your make out session by mistake. We can make it into the castle on our own."

I blushed even deeper and felt some rage in him talking so freely about what he had witnessed, but thankfully Lena understood and grabbed Mason by the ear tugging him away.

"Quit screwing around." Lena growled yanking Mason away and Avior chuckled.

"Now I see who wears the pants in your relationship." Avior jeered as they moved away from us.

"Hey!" Mason grumbled and then they disappeared behind several statutes.

I then felt arms wrap around my shoulders and a warm breath jetted down my neck. I felt the need to lock lips with him again, but held myself back from doing so.

"We can't continue here." I said as he planted several kisses on my neck and then moved up to my cheek, "We'll get caught again and I'm not ready to announce to everyone that we're an item."

He paused with a loving expression and I smiled slightly.

"I understand, our relationship might be forbidden." He whispered and began to shower me with kisses.

"Dan come on." I demanded trying to push away.

Suddenly I was swept off my feet and carried away deeper into the garden where vegetation was more dense and allowed seclusion.

"You've gotten a lot of time to learn the topology of this garden, haven't you?" I remarked as he sat me down to lean against a tree.

He then sat next to me with his toned form looming closer to me. I accepted the embracement of our lips and I pulled him closer for an embracement. His hands were on the middle of my back, but soon moved to brush through my hair. Our kisses were passionate and we both panted harshly at the end of each.

"Princess Fabia!" a voice called out in the distance I recognized to be Aronaut's.

I pushed Dan back a bit as he was nestling his head into my shoulder.

"That's Aronaut." I said as he lifted up his head, "We should stop for now."

I saw a hint of a pout on his face for a moment as we stood up and dust ourselves off. I started to take off towards Aronaut, but Dan grabbed my waist before I could go much further and I found him planting another passionate kiss upon my lips. I pushed him away and smiled.

"Daaannn." I whined a bit with a chuckle and he smirked.

"Sorry, Princess, but I just can't help myself." He said cheekily.

I shook my head with a smile and then without any more restraint I went to find Aronaut, but Aronaut had already discovered us and I blushed once more.

"Well, Princess, I finished my errand." Aronaut said in a teasing tone and I grew hot with embarrassment.

"Go-go-good." I managed to say as I stood there stiffly and then finally regained my composure, "I should go see about Mason and Lena making it in."

I strutted off trying my best to keep my composure as I was embarrassed in not only being caught once, but twice now.

"I'll see you later right?" Dan called to me.

I paused and turned only my head to look at him.

"Yeah." I said before returning to my trek back into the castle.

I found them all gathered in the throne room and I just caught the tail end of Serena explaining the situation with Dan staying in Neathia to Lena and Mason. Ren was the only one who turned his head towards me as I entered. His yellow cat like eyes watched me saunter up to the group.

"Fabia I'm glad you're here." Serena said turning her attention to me, "I'd like to introduce the Gundalian Ambassador."

I followed my sister's gaze to the Gundalian standing on the other side of Lena. I would've have noticed him earlier had I not been watching Ren. I glanced him over taking in his features as I did so. He was as tall as Lena and Mason so I assumed he was their age. He looked like a Darkus user and I was right as I noted his guardian Bakugan of a purple and black coloration sitting on his shoulder along with his garb being such dark shades of purple, black, blue, and surprisingly silver gray trim. Our eyes locked and something about that moment when we made eye contact, made my blood boil. He bowed a little snapping me out of my thoughts and I faked a smile.

"This is Anubias." Serena finished after his faded grey hair swayed back into place after the bow.

"Welcome to Neathia, Ambassador Anubias." I said keeping up the fake smile.

He smiled back at me and I shivered a bit. Something about this guy was off and his creepy demeanor was not helping me like him at more. Ren was the only one who noticed my shiver, but did not call me out for it thankfully. Only after the small meeting did he dare to acknowledge it.

I was on my way to the kitchen to find some food to munch on before going back to Dan. I hadn't noticed Ren behind me until Aronaut alerted me to the Gundalian.

"Ren?" I asked turning around to face the blushing Gundalian.

He scratched the back of his head and then spoke, "Sorry it seems you don't like Anubias and I was wondering why exactly?"

"Is that all?" I wondered aloud with an exasperated sigh before turning to face him fully, "Well if you must know there's just something about his aura that seems…..so….creepy….much like how…you know…how Barodias carried himself."

"I see." Ren murmured coming closer and then looked around before speaking in a hushed tone, "I can see why when Anubias is actually Barodias's exiled half-brother."

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed forcing Ren to silence me with a clawed hand over my mouth.

"Not so loud!" Ren hissed and slowly released me and I glared at him.

"Why is he here and not in prison?" I retorted aggravated with Ren's tactics.

He held back a harsh sigh and continued in a hushed tone, "Barodias never knew about him since the mistress that had him was exiled before Barodias was old enough to understand what dishonor it created for the Emperor at the time. Anubias himself didn't know until Nurzak took the position of Prime Minister and revealed it to him. Thankfully Anubias isn't much for the idea of war and prefers that Bakugan are just a mere gentlemen's game. At least that's what Mason told me."

I relaxed a little, but a feeling of distrust towards this half-brother of Barodias didn't wash away.

"I see, well I'll still be watching him closely." I murmured to Ren before heading off.

"Same." Ren said back to me, but I continued on.

Indeed I kept a very close eye on this mysterious half-brother named Anubias and I couldn't see anything about him that would hint to the nature of Barodias despite sharing the same father, Anubias was much kinder and respectable. Call it war tactical instincts, but despite seeing how very different he was from Barodias I wouldn't give him credit.

_We now have introduced Anubias, but alas he and Sellon won't be artificial beings like they were originally._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 24:Dan**

Uh-oh, busted! Already? Oh I hope it isn't Elright or Linus or Serena or all three of them.

Fabia whipped her head around and I looked up with much embarrassment.

"Mason?!" Fabia gasped confirming the identity of the Gundalian watching us.

Unfortunately he wasn't alone as the Gundalian name Lena was with him aside from their Bakugan partners.

"Mason, can't you mind your own business." Avior grumbled taking the words right out of my mouth, "We aren't here on a social visit to gape at young lovers."

Mason lost his smirk and then began to bicker with his partner, thankfully Lena stopped it.

"Enough you two, we should be trying to find the throne room." Lena scolded and then looked to Fabia and I, "Sorry for disturbing you, but it appears our transporter coordinates were wrong and now we're lost."

Fabia moved away from me as she spoke, "It's okay, I'll take you to see my sister."

"Ah, no need to. We just happened upon your make out session by mistake." Mason teased making me blush and aggravated, "We can find our way."

Then Lena, making me so glad she was there, yanked on his ear and tugged him away.

"Quit that." The female Gundalian scolded once more.

"Now I see who wears the pants in your relationship." Avior chuckled as they walked away, but Mason was still being tugged along.

"Hey!" Mason grumbled before they were out of sight.

Glad to be rid of them, not that I hated them, no, just their bad timing, but now I could play Romeo as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and gave her neck a sniff. I was curious about the scent she was wearing for it was sickening sweet almost. I began to kiss her neck and then moved to her cheek as she spoke and I was hardly listening for I was lost in the moment.

"We can't continue here." She said, "We'll get caught and I'm not ready to announce it so."

I paused smiling dumbly at her.

"I understand, our relationship might be forbidden." I whispered and then began kissing her again only to have her try and shove me away.

I rolled my eyes and swept her off her feet carrying her away to a deeper part of the garden where I was sure no one would find and disturb us.

I only wanted to make out privately now and would go any farther than what my lady wanted.

I placed her against a tree and sat next to her for a moment before I found myself looming over her and our kisses becoming deep and passionate. Being a gentleman I kept my hands above her waist and plus I wasn't exactly ready for that sort of thing, yet.

"PRINCESS FABIA!" called a voice in the distance.

Great, who wants her attention now.

She pushed me back from nestling my head in her shoulder.

"That's Aronaut." She said making me look at her, "We should stop for now."

I pouted inwardly at that, for I knew she was right and I must do my best to keep her happy. We got up and dusted off the dirt from our clothes. She finished before me and was about to take off before I wrapped an arm around her waist and then planted a goodbye kiss on her lips.

"Daaaaaaaaannnnnnnn." She whined and made me smirk.

"Sorry, Princess, but I just couldn't help myself." I said.

She shook her head at me with a smile and I let her go. Though to our dismay Aronaut had seen what I had done.

"Well…" Aronaut began in a teasing tone, "Princess I finished my errand."

We both grew hot with embarrassment, though I think Fabia was worse as she spoke to her Bakugan.

"Go-go-good." She stuttered, "I should g-go make sure Lena and Mason made it to the throne room."

She was strutting off with Aronaut when I gathered the courage to call out to her.

"I'll see ya later, right?!"

She paused and turned only her head at me.

"Yeah." Was her reply before she continued away from me.

Once she was out of sight I sighed lovingly and then heard a chuckle behind me. I turned to see my red Bakugan partner laughing at me.

"You sure know how to win them over, Romeo." Drago teased.

"Hey!" I growled with much embarrassment, "You weren't watching the entire time were you?"

"Yes and no." Drago admitted with chuckle.

I smacked my face with my palm. Great, wait, Drago's seen me make out with Runo before, but well….still not making it better. I gave up and went down to the shrine for some meditation. Surprisingly I actually enjoyed it, mostly because I could fall asleep during it and not get in trouble. I meditated for the next few hours and then Gilda found me and put me to work on reading some books she brought for the library.

"Did you hear about our new castle resident?" Gilda asked me as I began to pluck up the books.

"Who?" I replied looking at the books with much distaste.

"Well I believe it's the Gundalian Ambassador, said to be a Darkus brawler." Gilda mentioned making me perk up.

"Really?" I mumbled not really caring for the conversation, but knowing this guy was a brawler did make me a bit interested.

Not that I was against brawling against others at the moment, but I didn't want to hurt anyone since Drago and I couldn't exactly gain the control we needed.

Gilda didn't say anything more and I went about my day.

A few nights later Fabia actually spoke about the guy and apparently she wasn't too comfortable with him around.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fabia**

"What's wrong?" Dan asked me one night as I stomped over to the bench near the fountain we met regularly by and plopped down next to him.

"Oh nothing just I don't feel comfortable around the Gundalian Ambassador even after Ren's story." I explained in a ragged breath.

He chuckled and pulled me close into a hug and laxed it slightly as we stared into each other's eyes.

"Sounds like I have to meet this guy." He mentioned with a smirk and I laughed.

"Yeah, not yet, I don't want to risk anything and I'm sure my sister would agree with me." I said making him release me and give me a pouting expression.

"Aw come on, nothing bad is going to happen if I meet the guy besides I'm sure he won't even notice me since the garb they gave me makes me look like a lowly servant." He said looking up at the moons that illuminated the night sky.

"Now you're just being silly." I teased poking his sides with my index finger earning a small yelp and making him fidget.

"Hey!" He giggled as I poked him once more and then went into a full tickle attack.

I had found out two days prior about his ticklish spot, apparently I didn't have one so it meant I had one advantage over him now. Now I had him on the ground trying to wiggle away as well as gasping for breath.

"Fabia!" He managed to say between fits of laughter, "Stop it! Stop! I can't breathe!"

I relinquished him from my clutches and sat on the ground watching him catch his breath.

"Damn." He murmured as he looked at me with a smirk, "Last time I tell you about one of my weaknesses."

I giggled closing my eyes as I did so.

"I only happened to discover it accidently." I said and opened my eyes to find him extremely close.

"I should punish you." He whispered and locked his lips with mine.

I squeaked a bit in surprise, but allowed him to have his way with the kiss. He deepened it and then I nibbled on his bottom lip teasingly. He pulled away panting slightly and then a sly look crept on his face.

"Want to try French kissing?" He whispered in my ear before showering my neck with kisses.

Confused by his phrase I asked him to clarify, but was met with another kiss only rougher than the one before. I gasped for air when he decided to pull away for he would not let me as he held the back of my head firmly. In mid gasp he forced his mouth back onto mine and I felt his tongue sliding around my mouth. A moment of paralyzed shock swept over me, but eventually I managed to find the strength to stop him.

"Sorry." He quickly said as I pulled away finally.

"What was that?" I asked harshly wiping my mouth a bit.

He chuckled and I glared more intensely at him.

"I thought you knew a lot about Earth and its customs more than any other Neathian." He jibbed at me, but blew my breath.

"Oh so it's an Earthling term for a certain way of kissing?" I half asked and stated.

"Yeah." He chuckled rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well I didn't like it." I mentioned folding my arms and huffing to emphasize my point.

"Aw come on, I said I was sorry." The brunette begged as he loomed closer to me.

"Nope. No more until you learn about how to treat a lady on Neathia." I reprimanded in my authoritative tone, "I'm surprised since you've been reading all those books, but don't have a lick of sense to our customs."

"Now that's being a little harsh." He murmured making me sigh.

"Silly." I said giving him a quick peck on the cheek before I stood up and dusted myself off, "I'll see you tomorrow."

He grunted and nodded to me before I walked away. I felt no shame in being angry with him, after all he had taken advantage of my little knowledge in the acts of the Earthling's customs when it came to kissing and I was at least thankful he understood that what he had done was wrong. Aronaut suddenly popped up on my shoulder and he glanced behind us even though we were already in my room.

"I should have given him an earful Princess." Aronaut commented as I set him down on the nightstand and headed over the closet.

"I think I handled him pretty well myself." I said as I plucked out the lemon colored nightgown and then disappeared in the connected bathroom to change.

When I came out Aronaut spoke again, "Yes I think so too, but then again both of your actions are accelerating this relationship dangerously. I mean someone may not be as nice as Lena and Mason in understanding that you don't want your relationship with the human out in public yet. Much less than that, is he even considered a possible suitor by the laws? You two could be breaking some rules conceivably."

I clicked off the light and slipped under the blankets before propping my head up on my palm to gaze at the Haos Bakugan staring at me from the nightstand.

"Why do say such a thing, Aronaut?" I asked barely debating the thought.

"I'm saying because I'm only trying to prevent disaster for your future. Plus I'm trying to keep in mind the court's view on this." Aronaut explained his voice intense, "I can only see two reasons why it might be forbidden. First because he's a human and the court probably wants an pureblood heir."

I shook my head, "They can have Elright's and Serena's child to replace them when the time comes. My sister and Elright won't admit to it yet, but soon I expect the court to make them do so."

"I'm not finished though," Aronaut went on a little irritated, "I could be because he's connected to the powers of the Sacred Orb and it could be Drago's fate to replace Dragonoid Colossus at a later time. At least once they gain some control. I doubt Dan will want to be separated from his partner Bakugan."

My eyes went wide and the image of Dan and Drago turning into statutes flashed in my mind.

"No." I mumbled, "Aronaut say that's just a thought you had and not actual fact."

Aronaut sighed, "Sorry to worry you Princess, but it's just a speculation I have from the legend."

"It better be." I warned him with my anger and worry mixed together now.

I laid on my back gazing upwards at the ceiling in thought. I hoped the court wouldn't be against Dan being my suitor. We had only been a secret couple for about a week and a half now, actually almost three weeks if I counted correctly. A yawn escaped my mouth and I turned over to my side facing away from the nightstand to gaze out the window. My eyes were half closed with exhaustion settling in and I didn't fight it any, hoping to forget the previous conversation I soon fell to sleep.

_Dan you sneaky devil. XD_


	16. Chapter 16

_Really late on this, but my disclaimer. I only own merchandise and DO NOT own any copyrights. Also Dan's portion of this fanfiction has fallen behind so it'll take me awhile to get his caught up with Fabia's so her chapters will update faster than his. Can ya dig it? Just kidding. I really need to stop that._

**Chapter 16: Dan**

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she stomped over to me and sat down on the bench I was resting on.

"Oh nothing, just I don't exactly feel comfortable around the Gundalian Ambassador even after Ren's story." She explained in a ragged breath.

I let out a dry chuckle and pulled her into an embracement hoping to relax her nerves and then for a moment we stared at each other.

"Sounds like I gotta met this guy." I said with smirk earning a laugh from the lady Neathian I was swooning.

"Yeah, not yet," She said making me pout a little inside, but I think it showed outside too as she tried to cheer me up a bit, "I don't want to risk anything and I'm sure, Serena would agree with me."

I released her and looked up at the moon still pouting in my own way.

"Nothing bad is going to happen if I meet the dude, come on, I'm sure he won't even notice me since what I'm wearing is….well….lowly compared to his stuff." I said and looked back at her.

She smiled devilishly and poked my side without warning, making me yelp as that was my ticklish spot.

"Now, you're just being silly." She teased as she tickled me lightly.

"Hey!" I choked out as she went full tickle attack mode.

I hate it when the girls find out I'm ticklish. This sucks, it's like a weak point and embarrassing. Now Runo hardly did this to me because she was just as ticklish, but Fabia, nope. Not a ticklish bone in her body. Dang it!

She had me pinned down and was trying my best to wiggle free without hurting her, but she's awfully strong. Then again Neathian gravity is stronger than Earth's and I claim that as the only reason why she was able to throw me over her shoulder like I was a bag of potato chips.

"Stop! Stop it! I can't breathe!" I managed to squeak out and she finally backed off so I could sit up and pant, "Damn, last time I let my weaknesses be found out."

She giggled hard and closed her eyes as she did so allowing me to get super close, I had a smirk on my face when she opened them.

"I should punish you." I whispered evilly as I could and then kissed her making her squeak in surprise.

I pulled away as a thought crept in my head and a sly became my expression as I breathed, "Want to try..French kissing?"

Confused look on her face and I stole the chance to kiss her neck and take in the sweet scent of her perfume.

Man it makes me go wild, but I gotta be a gentleman about this. Be good. Be good at something other than Bakugan Brawling. Wait! I'm good at other things too. Ah, crap she about to ask me what it is and about to lose my chance. Don't screw up now!

She uttered only a syllable before I kissed her roughly and she tried to pull away, gasping for air and I seized opportunity literally. I slid my tongue into her mouth easily and began to roughly rub it again the inner contours of her mouth. I could tell she was shocked and I held back my snicker as I continued the rough kiss, almost losing myself until she used that raw strength of hers to force me away.

"Sorry." I said quickly as I realized she didn't look none the too happy.

"What…was…that?!" She growled as she wiped her mouth a bit.

I don't know why I did it, but I couldn't help chuckling making her glare threateningly at me and I knew I was in deep trouble.

"Hey! I thought you knew a lot about Earth's customs!" I quickly defended.

"Oh, so it's an Earthling term for a certain way of…would I even call that kissing?" Fabia grumbled.

I grew hot with embarrassment, "Yeah."

"Well….I didn't like it." She mentioned folding her arms and huffing.

Maybe I went overboard with the punishment, but then again you aren't really supposed to enjoy punishment, I think.

"Aw, come on, I said I was sorry." I said in a begging manner and crawled closer to her.

"Nope. No more until you learn how to treat a Neathian lady." She scolded, "I'm surprised at your behavior since you've been reading all of those books, but still don't have a sense of our customs."

"Hey, now that's being a little harsh." It was my turn to grumble.

"Silly." She murmured before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and running off shouting over her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."

All I could do was grunt in response because women are weird creatures. Then again she was kind of right to be angry after all I just had taken complete advantage of her ignorance.

"Nicely done, Romeo." Drago teased as he rolled out of my pocket, "I'm surprised Aronaut isn't ripping you to shreds right now."

Drago start laughing and I grew hot with embarrassment once more, "Lay off."

"Sorry, partner, I just couldn't resist." Drago chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, suuuurrrreee." I teased in return a small smirk forming.

"Never the less, it's late and I'm anxious for tomorrow's training you have planned." Drago said coming to sit on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, dude!" I said giddy and feeling just as anxious, "The plan is flawless, I'm pretty sure if we try it this way, we won't lose control and finally get a grip!"

"I hope." Drago said as I stood and headed for bed.

I was so certain of it.

_Chapter END_

_So it'll be at least two weeks before another update. Finals and although for some strange reason, I get so inspired to do my fanfic stories during such times, but I must resist ..._

_Dan: Resistance is futile!_

_Me: AHHHHHHHH! Don't use that line on me! _

_Dan: You're right I could use it on Fabia instead, :D ha!_

_Fabia: What? SPYRODRAMON!_

_Me: . . . . . Soooooooooooooooooooooo restrain the begging for updates. I update when I can._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Kuso

Our day started out normal, breakfast with just Drago and I as Gilda was already up a couple hours before us helping the gardener. I kind of enjoyed her company, she reminded me a lot of my own grandmother in a few ways, but other times she made me think of my old school teacher, the dreaded, Miss Purdy. That only happened when she found out I was skimping on my studies. Now mostly because I had become conflicted about going home or not.

Resting my head on my hand I let my fork sit in my hand letting the pronged end rest on the plate of pancakes. Drago noticed after a few moments.

"What's wrong Daniel?" my guardian Bakugan asked of me.

I let out a sigh and cast a lazy gaze to him before replying.

"Nothing, dude, I'm just still sleepy is all." I said, half lying.

"Come on really Dan? Is that all?" Drago asked trying to push the truth out.

Knowing my partner, he could always detect when I wasn't giving him the full truth.

"No, I guess I'm stuck, I don't know if I really want to go home or not if we prove ourselves to the council." I explained cutting into one of the pancakes with the edge of my fork.

Drago sighed now and was silent for a minute before he responded, "Daniel, you know that whatever you choose to do we're partners, but you really should try and at least go back to Earth to arrange things if you do decide to be with Fabia. It's the least you could do for your parents and friends after all."

"Right." I said starting to perk up a bit.

Drago chuckled and I quickened my eating pace so that I finished sooner and that way we could start our day much sooner.

I put on my uniform out of habit before I went on my jog with my disguise turned on before I went outside. It had now become habit which I didn't appreciate, but in the days to come it would prove most useful. I had faith in that thought. I watched the Neathian sun peak over the distant mountains as I did my laps around the castle. I had slept well last night so taking that as a good omen I was in a good mood for the day.

Next I switched out of my uniform and went to my other clothes which were not really my choice of colors, but what Gilda insisted on me wearing when I was out of the castle knight uniform. I was seriously debating on going without them and even turning off my disguise projector. I was getting sick of hiding and basically leading what I call a boring existence. I felt like Shun almost and I can't stand being quiet and hiding in the shadows. I almost wished I could switch places with the guy, but…..Fabia.

I shook off the thoughts and switched into the clothes provided and went to the shrine and did the cleaning I could before Gilda arrived and shooed me off to the library. Reluctantly I went off, but being in that big library with it so quiet I soon fell asleep. My head rested on a book as I snoozed, Drago too had fallen asleep. It must have been for a few hours because I woke to someone prodding my shoulder with what felt like a sharp knife.

Assuming the worst I leapt to my feet prepared to do battle and I thought the guy standing back from me was Barodias for a minute, but as my drowsiness wore off the adrenaline stopped pumping, I calmed down.

"Easy. I only meant to wake you before your drool damaged the parchment of the book you were sleeping upon." The Gundalian dressed in purple and black said to me.

I didn't say anything back and just stared at the guy. I think I had seen him before at perhaps the party that was a few weeks back, but then I wondered if this guy could be….

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Anubias, I'm the Ambassador for Gundalia." Anubias said nodding in a curtsy manner, "And you are?"

I chuckled sheepishly as I was embarrassed as well as on edge now that I knew who this guy was.

"Then again there's no need for your to introduce yourself to me as your reputation precedes such a man as yourself the Hero of Neathia and a champion of Earth. Daniel Kuso." Anubias continued before I could utter any sort of syllable.

I frowned for a minute and then he pointed towards me and I thought he was looking straight at me, but then I felt a small weight on my right shoulder and glanced to see Drago awake and staring at Anubias, whether he was concerned or not I could not tell with him in ball form.

Anubias spoke again and came closer and I felt a chill trail up my spine as he was in close proximity, almost too close. There was at least two feet between us, but that didn't stop my gut aching to tell me something was up.

"I recognize your dragonoid too, as the mighty Drago, the king of all Bakugan." Anubias said as if he were presenting another man to me.

"I appreciate the flattery, but King of all Bakugan? I am nothing as such, you've been misinformed." Drago said sternly and his tone was firm.

I could tell he liked this guy as much as me, which was barely.

"Oh, heh, forgive my mistake then." Anubias replied, "It's just I've been anxious to meet you as you are the one who stopped the madness of the royal family."

I was shocked by that statement as this guy was thanking me for destroying the political system of his home planet. Then again I had no true clue as to how Gundalia was faring. He moved closer and then whispered into my ear making my hair stand on end.

"Thank you." He murmured and then stood back for a moment to nod before leaving the library.

I stood frozen to that spot for a good few minutes and then let out the shivers.

"Brrrrrrrr that guy is creepy!" I proclaimed and Drago floated off my shoulder.

"He was being sincere, but the theatrical flattery is a bit…..overdone." Drago commented as he floated down to the table, "I'll admit that the air about him was not pleasing, but I can't ignore the weirdness I felt too when he came closer. I thought he was going to snatch me off your shoulder."

"Oh you're just worried about that?" I responded thinking about the close proximity that I was most uncomfortable with, "Let's just say, I don't want to be alone with that guy."

"Alright, alright we should go do something else then." Drago suggested.

"Oh! I know! Let's go test out our new training method!" I suddenly remembered our plan for the day.

I grabbed Drago from the table and made a mad dash for the door, but wasn't as in a rush in the halls because there were people out here and I wasn't alone. I didn't want to run into Anubias again and let alone, be alone with him. I could see what Fabia was saying the other night. The guy gave me the willies and normally that wasn't a good sign.

With more distance between me and the castle with the creeper wandering around it, I felt relief in the empty arena. It was one that during the war, the Bakugan and their partners would train until their superiors dubbed them ready.

"Ready Drago?" I asked with renewed vigor.

"Of course." Drago replied as I clasped my hand around his form and then drew back to then thrust it forward to let go of the red ball shouting, "Bakugan Brawl! Drago stand!"

A fiery vortex rose up from where the red ball form Bakugan had landed and then when it disappaited, there stood my partner Bakugan in all his true glory. It had felt weird not having a sparring partner nor a competition to compete in after all this time. That was one thing I missed of Earth, there was always a time for battling.

Drago turned to face me and folded his arms.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Drago asked.

"So we already sense the energy emitted from each other as well as ourselves already, right?" I began with a nod from Drago I then continued, "We should try focusing on channeling it through attacks, starting with our weakest and then moving up the ladder."

"Okay." Drago said bending down and leaving an open palm for me to climb into before he flew up above the arena, "Now which first?"

"Titanium Hummer!" I replied with a smirk as I summoned the ability.

Drago said nothing more to me as he closed his eyes and focused the energy within him into the attack as he brought it forth and then he dove down smashing the attack into the ground. It left a remarkable dent in the ground and in previous training the hole from Titanium Hummer was barely half the size of this one. I smiled and looked Drago in the eye as I was standing on his shoulder so I could only view one of his eyes.

"Ready for the next one, buddy?" I asked with a larger smirk than before.

Drago chuckled as he pushed back from the ground, making us airborne once more.

"Let's try, Dragon Hard Striker!" I proclaimed as the ability took effect and Drago proceeded to channeling the immense energy within him and after a moment he unleashed the attack.

It produced the same results as Titanium Hummer had only the attack was messy with striking all over the arena doing more damage than normal.

"That didn't feel quite right, let's try it again." Drago admitted.

"Alright." I said summoning the card once again.

A hour later we had made significant progress, but we were only finished with the first part of the training plan I had.

"Now what are we doing?" Drago asked as I sat on the ground catching my breath.

"Well," I huffed out and stood up, "How about this, we try discharging the extra energy, only not into anything or any attacks, just into the air. Like it's evaporating off us."

"Oh. So like meditating." Drago remarked as he shut his eyes.

"Um…..yeah." I said doing the same, "Only we're doing this together. So let's synchronize our discharges."

"Right." Drago mumbled and then we fell silent.

We stayed like that for a long time and then I could feel it. The intense energy seeping from within me, I felt like it was just dripping off of me. It felt good to let it out, but there was just so much. I felt like I was drowning in it for a moment and then my anxiety passed. I relaxed, but then I suddenly could feel an even stronger prescence. It took me a moment to realize that it was Drago. Drago's energy was of course largely greater than mine. I could feel it too, seeping out of him like a tsunami, but I then could feel that it wasn't just evaporating like I thought, but rising up. I opened my eyes finding a turbulent wind trying to shove me around and I looked up at Drago. His expression was tense, but the glow about him told the story as it flowed upward into a dark cloud above us.

"Drago! Stop!" I shouted.

"I…..can't…..Dan…..get back!" Drago groaned as his energy then seemed to shove me away.

I kept myself on my feet and tried to push past the barrier of energy, but couldn't. My attention was drawn back to the dark cloud as a hole formed in the middle of it and blue lightening shook the ground as it struck around us.

I looked up into the hole in the clouds, trying to get a glimpse as to what was coming through it, but my attention was pulled from it as a blow to my back forced me forward into the barrier which sent me rocketing off my feet into a wall. I was in trouble, Drago had lost control and someone was attacking us. I forced my eyes open as the collision with the wall made my body want to shut down, but I fought it off. I glared at the being before me.

"Give it to me." The golden armored being demanded.

"No." I hissed and I was about to say more, but something lashed against my cheek.

A horrendous cackle caused me to look sideways and see that the golden armored being wasn't alone. It's was a female, I could tell because of the heavy armoring around the chest and plus she was wearing a chainmail dress. All black armor and from the crevices of her outfit was a purple glow. She held a whip in her hand and snickered.

"Do you fear us?" She hissed.

I balled my fists and spat at the ground in front of them. They stood several feet away, but that didn't stop from angering the woman still as she came closer and tried lashing me with the whip. I moved away and ran from her. My body ached from the harsh pounding I had taken earlier, but I didn't let that stop me as she gave chase. However I hadn't notice the situation around Drago and I. A vortex of wind had surrounded the arena and dangerous things were flying up around. I dodged the flying debris as best as I could, but wasn't sufficient enough as a large rock struck the side of my head knocking me down and out.

Today was supposed to be a good day.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Fabia

The next morning after breakfast I made haste to meet with my sister since I wanted to know her plans for the future. I found her in the library surprisingly with Anubias and a scribe. They all greeted me warmly and only the scribe and Anubias gave me bows of respect, but I only bowed a little to my older sibling.

"Well what brings you here Fabia?" Serena asked with a simple smile.

I returned the expression and asked, "Can I speak with you privately?"

"Sure," Serena said and then looked to both Anubias and the scribe, "Let's take a break."

They nodded and silently left the room with the scribe closing the door behind him.

"What is you wish to speak to me about?" Serena wondered aloud as I sighed.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if perhaps you and Elright were planning to spend your lives together." I asked trying to piece my words into a pleasing way of asking, but sadly I didn't think so.

Serena blushed a little and giggled before she answered, "Anxious to know aren't we? Well if you must know, in a few weeks he plans to propose to me, but don't tell him I know. Linus and him really should be more careful when checking the audio recorder or resetting it."

My sister then broke out into laughter as well as I.

"Glad to hear it because it brings me to my next question then." I said becoming a little more serious, "So then I take we still don't enforce that old rule of chosen suitors?"

Serena shook her head, "No, Fabia that rule was abolished long ago. Are you worried about having feelings for a Gundalian?"

I tilted my head in confusion and my sister giggled once more.

"I've noticed that you've been eyeing Anubias a lot lately. Has he peaked your interests?" Serena asked of me.

"No." I replied shaking my head harshly, "He's not the one."

"Oh?" Serena murmured with a smile, "Then who is it?"

"Well," I began with hesitation, "It's not a Gundalian, but rather, well it's Dan."

My sister stared at me with much surprise and then smiled warmly.

"Well this certainly is a surprise." She stated.

"I can have him court me can't I?" I asked nervously.

"Well," She scrunched up her face in thought, "I see nothing wrong with it, but the court might have a different view since he is the bearer of the Key. Then again they may be open to it since it'll mean that he'll stay on Neathia."

"Please don't talk about him like that." I snapped making my sister raise an eyebrow.

"Please Fabia, I'm stating him as the other court members see him as." Serena defended her tone serious and stern, "To them he and Drago are just mere tools, weaponry at their disposal."

"However we are a part of that court, but I don't think of him that way. He's a person with rights and deserves his freedom." I retorted.

"Fabia! You know I feel the same way as you do. I really do wish you would stop making me the enemy on this subject. " My sister shot back, "I would send him home in a heartbeat if I could."

I sighed as my temper lowered and quickly apologized, but my sister's eye smiled at me again.

"For now, Fabia, it's best if you continue keeping it a secret." Serena warned and I nodded.

"Thanks. This is all I wanted to know." I said turning away and exiting the library.

I was walking along the outside corridor of the west wing when a loud explosion shook the castle and a giant dark grey cloud plumed upwards from the Bakugan training ground.

"What was that?" Aronaut asked as he popped up onto my shoulder and we gazed out the window towards the cloud.

I saw several blasts shoot upwards to the sky and a giant robotic looking being emerged from a hole in the dark clouds. Another quaking boom sounded off as he landed and I fell to the ground, but was caught. I looked to my savior and was shocked to find Anubias helping me to my feet.

"Are you alright your majesty?" He asked of me and I nodded stiffly before he looked out and caught sight of the cloud, "What's happening out there?"

I looked out the window and now saw the sky overhead of the cloud now being illuminated by red blast beaming past or through it. At one point I caught sight of something red moving about the sky as well, but then after a while it registered in my mind.

"Aronaut let's go check it out." I said dashing down the hallway to the nearest balcony.

Even though we were on the fifth floor it didn't mean I couldn't summon my Bakugan to his true form. I was surprised to find Anubias following me, but I ignored him and continued on into the corridor leading to the balcony ahead. Several guards were already looking out at the spectacle taking place and it aggravated me.

"Hey!" I shouted gaining their attention, "Instead of gawking why don't you go help the people and a few of you come with me if you have Bakugan."

Three guards hung back from the group as they dispersed and I nodded to them as Anubias joined my side.

"May I accompany you as well?" He asked in a very polite manner.

I glanced at him and sighed, "If your Bakugan can manage it."

I heard a grunt of displeasure at my comment from him, but ignored it once more as I threw down Aronaut and the three guards did the same along with Anubias. The three guards summon forth three Haos Faloconeers and I was surprised at the three headed Darkus dog Bakugan that followed after my Aronaut.

"Stay sharp!" I warned them as we all rode upon our Bakugan's shoulders and held fast as they approached the pluming cloud.

We were nearly there when suddenly a red beam shot down one of the Falconeers and then I watched in complete shock as Drago charged out of the clouds and took down the other two Falconeers with ease and speed that I could barely follow with my eyes.

"Drago!" I cried out and Aronaut was thankfully faster as he lunged at us.

I then noticed his glowing red eyes and aura surrounding him. I gaped in wonder as Anubias had his Bakugan tackle the Pyrus Dragonoid.

"Horridian! Ability Activate! End Guardner Alpha!" Anubias cried out as Horridian glowed purple and then he was split into three, but with only one head on each copy making three Horridians.

I had to acknowledge that took some power and was a pretty good idea to use against the Dragonoid.

"I'm going to find Drago's partner, Daniel!" I told Anubias as Aronaut turned towards the training ground just beyond the small wall.

"Fine! One of you go with the Princess!" Anubias barked out and the Horridian closest to me jumped away and followed behind Aronaut and I.

I was stunned at the sight we saw once Aronaut jumped over the wall. The training ground was ripped and torn up like a huge fight had broken out, but as my eyes surveyed further they came to rest on the feet of the giant robotic being I had seen earlier. I knew Aronaut had just spotted him as well for he stiffened at the sight of it and slowly back away. As we back up I thought the thing would come to life and fry us then and there, but it didn't it seemed to be…well lifeless.

"I don't sense any energy output from it so let's search." Aronaut finally concluded.

"Look for a boy with brown hair in peasant clothing!" I commanded the Horridian duplicate next to us.

"Yes, your majesty." It growled in response before taking off to one side of the field staying as far away from the giant as it could.

I jumped down from Aronaut shoulder and raced along the rubble searching for a hint of the brunette.

"DAN!" I cried at the top of my lungs as I looked about and paused to check on the robotic being every so often, "DAN WHERE ARE YOU?"

I pushed over some rubble and then heard a groan nearby.

"Princess!" Called Horridian's raspy voice and I ran over to where the Darkus Bakugan stood, "Here."

He plucked up a large chunk of dirt and rock revealing the brunette slowly sitting up and clutching his head.

"DAN!" I cried out with joy and sprint up to his side, "Dan it's okay, I'm here."

He stopped clutching his head and wild eyes looked up at me for a second before he let out a loud cry and then the robotic being sprang to life. It whirled around to face us and fear overtook me. It's body then unfolded and I knew it was going to attack us.

"No!" I cried trying to get Dan to his feet, but he resisted me pushing me away and screamed out to his Bakugan.

"DRAGO! OVER HERE!" Dan shouted as he tried to limp away from me and I was shell shocked as the red Dragonoid plummeted out of the sky and knocked out the Horridian duplicate and then went for Aronaut.

"Ability Activate! Fist Alley!" I cried out as quickly as I could to give him backing, but that didn't prove much as Drago in one fell swipe of his tail knocked Aronaut away into a wall, "NO! ARONAUT!"

The Pyrus Bakugan reared his head at me and stared for a moment before stalking closer. A strange roar erupted from his throat as he neared me and then paused. I backed away and realized the robotic being had gone silent once more. I saw Dan out of the corner of my and then a thought came to mind. Looking at my hands and then at the Pyrus Bakugan I realized what I should do.

Gathering my breath I held it for a second and then in one quick step I completely flipped around and dashed over to Dan who glaring at me fiercely.

"NO! DRAGO! STOP HIM!" Dan cried out as I charged at him and the Dragonoid behind me roared once more.

I ducked once as he tried to nail me with his tail, but I was too close to Dan now. The brunette was cornered and I was quick to place my palm on his forehead and force our minds to connect.

"DAN!" I cried, "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Images of a man in golden armor and a lobster like beast with six glowing red eyes flashed through my mind once more, but now this time there was another with them, jet black armor with a purple glow emitting from the crease of the being's armor. This being had a smaller frame and was slightly shorter than the one in golden armor and it looked more streamlined. My attention was torn away from this new person as Dan and him were confronting each other and I couldn't exactly hear the conversation so I tried to move closer. As I did the man in golden armor suddenly grabbed the brunette's neck and began choking him.

"I shall reign supreme! Now hand over the gate and key power!" He demanded as Dan struggled and was slowly lifted off the ground.

"FABIA!" I heard Aronaut shout faintly even though he was really close it was so distant and I glared at the armor clad man.

"LET DAN GO!" I yelled charging into him and knocking Dan free.

I helped him to his feet and kept a wary eye on the man in armor clad.

"Who are you? What do you want?" I snarled viciously.

The armored man cackled and then sighed.

"Princess Fabia, heed my warning as I, Magmel, will soon engulf your home world in darkness making it my domain." Magmel announced as the beast appeared behind him and took a swipe at Dan and me while a cackle emitted from the other being clad in black armor.

We managed to avoid it and then the connection broke.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Dan**

I was just sitting in blackness and then something grabbed me, or rather my neck and my consciousness was brought forth to the vision I was in. I realized that something was going on outside of my mind and outside of this vision, which I was starting to grasp.

It was the creepy guy from before and along with the black armored companion and who could forget the beast behind them. All I could think at that moment was, 'Aw great, you again.' Although that thought was dashed away as I didn't realize I had been seemingly ignoring the golden armor clad guy and he was now clutching my neck like it was a sword handle. Not that he was swinging me around as such, but the tight squeeze to justify his grip was just enough to make me think so. The grip grew tighter and he was repeating what he had said in previous visions.

"Give it to me." He hissed and I grimaced for a moment before I just boldly glared at him.

He continued to squeeze and I grew frightened as my air supply was being cut off and I also felt like my neck could snap if he persisted. Then suddenly I couldn't feel my feet supporting me and I felt like I was dangling in this guy's grip.

"Now hand over the gate and key power, boy! So I may reign supreme!" He demanded of me as I struggled helplessly.

"LET DAN GO!" I heard a familiar voice shout and then something crashed into the creep, allowing me to be freed of his clutches.

It was Fabia surprisingly and she even helped me to my feet. If she was here something was terribly wrong outside of this vision and I must've collapsed again.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She asked viciously.

The armoured man laughed at us for a moment and then spoke again with his tone rather demonic.

"Princess Fabia, Heed my warning as I, Magmel, will soon engulf your home in darkness making it mine!"Magmel proclaimed and then his 'pet' appeared closer to us taking a swipe with his giant claw and thankfully he missed, but then everything went black again for me and everyone disappeared.

It was silent for a long minute and then I could hear a distant booming and the sound of a battle as it all drew closer and closer until something small bumped my chest. It wasn't hard, but it was enough to bring me back to reality.

I let a moan escape me as I came to and my head started to hurt, but thankfully it was a dulled pain. I started to sit up and suddenly there was a harsh pain in my chest and my lungs clenched up and my heart felt like it was being squeezed. I clasped my chest and held in a breath as I mentally begged it to stop. I should've known that as these visions grew more intense, so would the toll on my body. I barely noticed Fabia at my side or even where I was at.

"Dan." A voice called from my hand and I realized I was somehow holding Drago and he was back in ball form, "I'm sorry, I lost control."

I glanced up around realizing I was sitting in Aronaut's hand and the landscape was horrifying to see. So much destruction and barely even any rubble left of the stadium we were using. I could hardly pull my attention away as others joined us and thankfully none of them tried to talk to me as I felt woozy again, but thankfully the pain in my chest had dulled. I tried to move myself again, but a pain in my leg and Fabia's urging that I stay still kept me from doing so.

When we returned to the castle grounds, we were instantly separated and I got a glare from the Neathian doctor, not that I paid any mind to his scolding rambling as I was carried away on a stretcher. I just closed my eyes and let myself rest.

Chapter End

Sorry for the short chapter, but I didn't feel like regurgitating the previous chapter and just wanted to have this one mostly focused on Dan going through realizations and well...sorry I am exhausted right now. I don't know why, but I am.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Fabia**

I opened my eyes and found myself in Aronaut's hand and he was running away from Drago who was busy blocking the robotic being's blast. I searched wildly for Dan and found him passed out in Aronaut's other palm.

"Are you alright Princess?" Aronaut asked me and I nodded in reply.

Suddenly Avior and Rubanoid flew past us towards Drago and charged into the robotic being to disrupt the attack. It worked, but Drago was already spent and returned to ball form immediately. The robotic being roared and then dissipated and Aronaut paused.

"What was that thing?" I wondered aloud as I heard a groan erupt from Aronaut's other palm, "Oh, Dan!"

Aronaut put his two palms together and I went to the brunette as he sat up clasping his chest as he did so.

"Dan! How do you feel?" I asked as I came to his side and then braced myself as I heard another boom from behind.

"What's going on?" Dan asked confused and dazed.

"Dan!" Drago called making him hold up the red Bakugan for both of us to listen to, "I'm sorry, Daniel, I lost control again."

Aronaut suddenly paused and we all looked back at the devastating sight before us. The training ground was completely ruined and nothing was practically left except some rubble, but that didn't lessen things as Avior and Rubanoid retreated and then a red light shot towards the sky before disappearing from sight completely.

"That was close." Avior hissed as they came to rest near us.

"Indeed." Rubanoid commented as Linus shifted his grip.

"Princess Fabia, are you okay?" Linus asked me sincerely concerned, "That was really brash of you."

"Well, all I can say is that I knew, Drago was a power house, but geez." Mason added in as he dusted himself off.

"I'm fine, Linus, besides shouldn't you be more concerned with the civilians currently?" I retorted to the captain.

"You have a point there, but I'm putting Mason in charge of making sure you both return to the palace and that Dan with Drago report immediately to the Queen." Linus stated before having Rubanoid turn away.

Mason nodded and sighed after Linus left.

"Come on you two." Mason beckoned as our Bakugan took us back to the palace.

"Dan needs to go to the infirmary first." I told Mason, "His left leg is hurt, he was limping earlier."

"Of course, your majesty." Mason bowed and flashed me a sneaky smile.

"Knock that off." Avior chimed in with his nagging tone.

"Oh stop being an nag." Mason grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at them and turned my attention back to Dan as he grunted from straining his muscles.

"Don't move." I commanded him sternly.

"We're here, Princess." Aronaut informed me as he laid his palm close to the ground.

Several of the guards surrounded us and in the bustle I lost sight of Dan and Drago, but I could hear the royal physician converse with them sternly. My attention was pulled away as one of the guards pulled me away.

"Princess we have orders to take you to the council immediately." The guard holding to my elbow said as he tugged me along.

"No need to pull so roughly." I insisted yanking my arm away and Aronaut returned to ball form so he could ride on my shoulder.

"Sorry." Was the guard's reply and I quickly made my way to the council chambers.

I thought it was ridiculous how things were going about the castle as people hustled to and fro', but it couldn't be helped and I was more worried about Dan's condition at the moment. As I neared the doors it finally struck me as odd for the council to have a meeting during such time of fright. I huffed and pushed open the intricately designed doors and entered into the small meeting hall. All of the council memembers were present, but there was the missing Elright, I guessed he was busy instructing his troops on how to handle the current situation. I was sure civilians were to note the event and he was probably also informing the public to be safe and there was nothing to worry about now.

I made my way to my seat next to my sibling, but she stood and gestured for me to stop.

"Please close the doors." Serena commanded the guards just outside and they obeyed.

I sighed loudly, "What's this all about? Why are we out there organizing recovery parties and dealing with the public instead of hiding in here?"

"Silence!" Lady Darcia hissed, I thought she meant for me to do so, but actually she was telling everyone else, but me, "Let us commence with your majesty, Queen Serena informing the justifications of this emergency meeting."

"Yes." My sister began, "This council was called forth to address the relationship between the princess and our guardian, Dan Kuso."

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"W-what?" I gasped out for that was all I could say of the moment.

A male elder spoke out, "It is forbidden as not only is the boy human, but also because he is a guardian and the fate of a guardian cannot allow such relationships to occur."

"What do you mean? I am allowed to court and have whoever I wish to court me as well." I stated, "After my sister and Elright seem to have a relationship as such and I'm guess they'll soon be wed."

Serena nodded as all eyes went to her.

"It is true. I see no real reason in forbidding Princess Fabia from being courted by the human, Daniel Kuso. Both Elright and I agree the match is most favoring as it could also unite our worlds." My sister informed the council, "Also what is this fate you refer to Elder? I've done my research and there should be nothing wrong with a guardian courting or being courted."

There was a long pause and then Lady Darcia spoke, breaking the silence.

"Your majesties must know the reason the council exists is not only to aid the royal branch, but also there are some hidden secrets to be kept and only disclosed when necessary."

"What is it you aren't telling us?" Serena demanded to know her tone fierce and threatening.

"There is an ancient text, your highness." An elder to my left said, "Referring to the previous guardians, but what is troubling is that there is a certain fate awaiting each guardian after they receive Code Eve's blessing. Each guardian chosen is given time to gain control over their power, but if they cannot do so within a certain time then they will turn to stone and await for the next guardian candidate to appear, then they will test them, if truly worthy then the old guardian will join forces with the candidate, but once the old guardian passes away, the chosen become the replacement and the process begins a new."

"I've read those texts, but never did any mention such criteria." Serena said with surprise in her tone.

Lady Darcia shook her head, "Those aren't the full text. They are just pieces of the original."

"If it's true then…." I murmured as fear gripped me, "Dan and Drago will turn to stone…"

The realization was my fear. Fear in that I would never get to truly be with Dan and that he would suffer alone and who knows when the next candidate would appear, could be hundreds of years and a Neathian life span is longer than a normal human's, but even time is measured differently on my planet and perhaps when the next candidate appears would be long after I was dead. I lowered my head in sadness at the thought and clenched my right hand as I brought to hold it close to my chest. I could now understand why the council would forbid our love, but I wasn't going to let a possibility separate us.

"If I renounce my title of Princess would that allow me more privilege at the possibility of a union between a human and Neathian?" I asked aloud earning several gasps and quizzical looks especially from my sister, "I'm not going to give up on him that easily nor will I let stupid laws and old customs keep me apart."

"That is nonsense, you were born of royal blood to renounce such a title is like giving up your blood. It is who you are." Serena scolded me, "Sister I admire your willingness to do anything to be with the one you love, but I am Queen and also I have a last say in all matters of all cases this council decides to quarrel about. I hereby declare that the guardian, Daniel Kuso and Drago are allowed to court whomever they wish and that royalty is not forbidden from unions between other species such as humans."

By making such a decree my sister had put the council's status of the issue at hand on standby for they would have to debate for a long time on such a decision as most of them right now disagreed with my sister.

"You are only evading the inevitable." One elder remarked.

"We only wished to save you the grief." Lady Darcia informed me before returning her gaze to my sister, "I now guess we should start on the issue of how to handle to recent event that occurred."

"We can't until we get the full story from Dan Kuso." Serena informed everyone, "Besides it's already being handled and I'm sure Elright will need some relief. Until then this council meeting is over and we all need to return to our posts as we begin recovery."

I turned to rushed out the room, but I only managed to take a few steps before my sister called my name, stopping me in my tracks.

"Fabia I'll need your assistance." She told me and I faced her before nodding.

The rest of the day was spent ordering around guards and castle knights. Dan and Drago had been the only ones at the arena so no civilian casualties. Even the caretaker was gone at the time so thankfully the only ones harmed were those that engaged Dan and Drago as well as the giant mechanical looking being. The public was address with the truth, but not the whole truth as it was only reported that the massive explosion was a training accident and the arena was to be rebuilt. Once again Dan was kept secret.

Chapter END

So it's been revealed to Fabia what may be Dan's ultimate fate, but let's not forget Drago too. It'll be a long while before my next update so hold tight and don't kill me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Fabia**

A few days had gone by and I had yet to visit much less find Dan. I didn't know whether it was exhaustion or knowing the truth that kept me away from him. I felt the need to tell him of his possible fate, but my worry kept me from doing so. I didn't want to make him sad for I knew he already felt guilt in what had transpired, but I couldn't prevent that. I felt helpless and agitated with myself, the council, and fate. This isn't how it should be, but it was I couldn't deny it.

"Princess?" A voice called my attention and I realized how late it was and I had just wandered past my bedroom.

I looked up to see Anubias blocking my path, well not really since I needed to turn around, but still if I were to continue, he would be blocking my way.

"Anubias." I spoke his name in a sort of greeting matter, but I wasn't pleasant about it, "Can I help you?"

The Gundalian shook his head as he spoke, "Not necessarily, I was just worried about your wellbeing is all because the last time I saw you was when you hurried off to find the Kuso boy. How is he and you?"

I was surprised, but also a little suspicious as I replied, "I am well and as for Dan, I haven't had the chance to go find out myself."

"I see." Was Anubias's reply and he turned around to walk away, "I'm sorry to have bothered you so late. Good night."

I nodded to him and sighed as I turned away to head back to my room. I didn't bother turning on the light for I was contemplating the weird conversation I just had. I hardly noticed the figure coming up behind me as I sat on my vanity chair and began to remove my shoes.

"Fabia." A familiar voice whispered, but it was still sudden enough to make me jump and quickly flick on the light.

"Dan! You scared me." I scolded holding a hand to my chest as my heartbeat was trying to calm down from the scare.

"Sorry." He said, "I was going to check on you, but you weren't in your room and was about to leave when I heard voice outside the door and didn't want to give any bad impressions and such."

"This late in the night? Shouldn't you still be in the infirmary?" I asked, even though I was glad to see him, I was still worried about my previous contemplation.

He came closer and embraced me in a firm hug. I knew then something else was troubling him.

"Dan what's wrong?" I murmured as he still held tight to me.

"I was worried about you is all." He said pulling away slightly.

"I'm fine, Dan, but…." I trailed off and my voice became shaky, I looked downward.

"Fabia? What's the matter?" He asked stroking my cheek and a small tear fell down it.

"Dan, I can't hide this any longer. I hate keep secrets from you." I admitted my voice still shaky, "There's something you need to know."

I paused and looked into his amber eyes gazing at me instensly.

"If Drago and you don't gain the control you need over the power Code Eve bestowed on you…you and Drago could turn to stone…like how Dragonoid Colossus was." I said and Dan's hands fell away from me and he became downcast.

Long silence fell between us and he sat at the foot of my bed.

"I'm sorry. I don't want this to happen to you." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"It won't, I promise you." Dan said after a moment, "I'm Dan Kuso and I don't give up that easily and neither should you."

He had a look of determination and embraced me once more and this time I returned the embracement.

"I'm not going to turn to stone, but I do need help. I can't figure out this Magmel guy and what he's after, but I do know he's been plaguing my dreams all the time now." Dan said as he slightly pulled away to look at me.

"I can help there, at least, with your dreams." I suggested, "I've been meaning to mention that I have some special psychic ability that allows me to enter another's mind if I'm touching their skin."

Dan turned red for a moment and I laughed.

"Not like that silly." I said pulling away and disappearing into my closet.

"I wasn't thinking that!" Dan sputtered growing more red in the face, "Besides it almost sounds like you're suggesting…that…we….sleep….together…"

"Maybe…" I teased from the slight crack in my closet door so I could hear him properly, "Just don't try anything funny now."

I exited the closet having finished dressing into my nightgown and found Dan turning bright red. I giggled and then yawned as I undid my ribbon letting my hair sway freely now. I looked him up and down and sighed.

"Do you need pajamas?" I asked him and he turned even redder.

"N-no." He stammered out unable to pull his eyes from me.

"Well then go ahead and use my closet to change and hurry up, I'm tired." I suggested as I walked over to my bed and found Aronaut already sitting on the nightstand.

Dan eventually disappeared into my closet and while in there Aronaut mumbled something.

"He better not try anything." The Haos warrior grumbled earning a small giggle from me.

I removed my bakumeter and set it down next to my partner. I gave him a small tap on the head with my finger as if I was patting him on the head. Dan stumbled out of the closet holding his shirt up over his chest and I stifled a laugh as I realized he normally slept in his pants. He turned bright red noticing my reaction.

"H-h-h-hey! Alright I'll admit, if I had known we would've been sleeping together then I would've brought a tank top." He quickly defended and I went up to him while Drago joined Aronaut on the table.

I stood up and pulled back the sheet making sure he would be comfortable and have enough room because normally on nights like this I would sleep sprawled out on my bed. I didn't realize he was still standing as I went to switch off the light and went to hop in.

"Come. You aren't this shy normally." I ushered as I climbed into the left side of the bed, "Just lie next to me and give me your hand."

He didn't say a word as he dropped his shirt to the floor and slowly got in under the sheets. He laid on his back not saying a word and his face still red. I didn't react except to lie on my side face him and then took his hand. He gently clasped my hand and I allowed a bit of a connection to form so I could hear his thoughts.

'Great, I feel like I'm a kid again having to sleep with 'mom' to keep the nightmares away.' I overheard one his trailing thoughts, 'She's so cute in that nightgown. I would say so, but Aronaut's glaring at me.'

I giggled as I closed my eyes and murmured into his ear, "Relax."

He tensed slightly and then he let out a long breathe. I'm guessing he had fallen straight to sleep as his thoughts disappeared and were replaced by light snoring. I yawned once more before switching hands and placing my other on his shoulder. Then I too drifted to sleep and at the same time I plunged myself into the brunette's dream.

Chapter End

Aronaut: I do not approve of this!

Me: Shush! I'm the author and your a character.

Aronaut: So?

Me: Don't make me write you out of character.

Aronaut:...continue.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Kuso

I slept a lot for the next few days in a special guest room in the castle as the infirmary was too busy and with too many people being there, both Serena and the doctor thought it'd be best if I were kept away from prying eyes and given a proper room to recover in. Drago was being treated as well and they also took my bakumeter for safe keeping. I didn't really believe that was the case, but I was too tired to argue at that point. I hated this. I hated being weak and dangerous. Well, I actually kind of like being dangerous, but only to my enemies. The Neathians and Gundalians weren't my enemies, but the way events were playing out it seems things got flipped.

I opened my eyes to the warm sun shining on my feet at the end of the bed. It wasn't a harsh warmth, but it felt good as my room was a bit chilly that morning. I stretched my limbs out and away from myself to revel in the morning's energy. I shifted myself into the sunlight so I could soak up the rays. Pyrus truly is and was my attribute. I laid there for a few more minutes before finally pushing off the blankets and getting to my feet. The sun had given me the energy I need to roll out of bed, but I was still not completely myself yet. I still felt some soreness and my leg was still recovering, but at least I wasn't limping so harshly now, but if I had been back home I would've been waltzing around in crutches, I think is how the doctor described it. I was thankful for that.

Then there was a knock at my door, which I jumped a little at. Getting over my surprise quickly as I could, I hurried back to the bed before whoever was at the door could enter. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be up and about, but I didn't want to take the chances of being scolded. I had been scolded enough as it was.

"Sir Dan are you awake?" Came Rafe's voice from the other side of the door.

Sir Dan? That was a new one.

"Yeah, come on in." I called not bothering to correct the young Castle Knight.

The bowl haircut boy peeked in before entering the room.

"What's up, Rafe?" I asked as he came to my bedside and I sat myself up more.

"Just running some errands is all." He said lifting up his left arm and opening his palm to reveal a red marble sized ball that recognized as my Bakugan partner, Drago.

"Hi Drago." I greeted as he popped out of his ball form, "Did they get you all fixed up?"

"Indeed, but I still feel a little sore." Drago said as he floated off Rafe's hand and came to rest on my knee.

"Also, Sir Dan, there seems to be a glitch with your Bakumeter after we repaired it, but we plan to have that gone and make sure it's fully operational before giving it back to you so for now you are to wear this new disguise projector bracelet. It's thinner and practically invisible.

"Greeeaattttttt." I moan out sarcastically as I take it from him and place it on my wrist.

As soon as it's on my skin turns to a really light shade of purple meaning that the projector is functioning. I sighed as my identity was masked again.

"It should be fixed within a few days, but if you really need to, your Castle Knight uniform's built in Bakumeter should still function so if you need it there's that one." Rafe suggested before giving me a slight bow and backing away slightly, "I must be off now, Sir Dan, but please get well."

"Okay, thanks, Rafe." I said as he left Drago and I alone.

I folded my arms grumpily as and Drago sighed.

"I doubt it'll be easy to get the old Bakumeter back. They can't trust me to keep the power in check." Drago said tilting himself downward to display his emotion to me.

"No, Drago. I wasn't paying attention." I admitted, "Now quit with the blaming yourself stuff, we're both in this together. There's no I in team buddy."

"Right." Drago replied tilting back up.

A yawn escaped us both and I slumped back down against the pillows. I didn't know why I was suddenly tired again, but I was soon back under the spell of sleep.

It was many hours later that I woke from a nightmare; I had been having them all day and would only maybe sleep for twenty minutes at a time. The dreams were all the same. I was back on Earth jogging when the sky went black, but everything was still illuminated as if it were day time. In my dream I would pause and look up at the darkness and then Magmel would appear. The strange thing was I had no urge in the dream to confront him, but instead my feet would force me to turn away and make a mad dash for safety except there was no safe place. Everywhere I went, he was there, every corner I rounded, he was standing with his right arm outstretched and his palm open as if waiting to receive. I knew what he wanted, but I wasn't going to give it to him.

I had to change my clothes at least four times that day as I spent it sleeping. I was up again changing my clothes when Drago spoke up.

"They've been sedating you." Drago said surprising me as he had been sleeping as well.

"Who?" I asked confused and angered slightly now.

"The Neathian nurses, but I didn't understand why at first, but I think we need to get out of here." Drago said.

"What do you mean Drago?" I asked perplexed more than ever now as my head seemed to be clearing from the daze of sleep.

"I overheard one of the females saying something strange." Drago said in thought, "Something like, well one of them was asking the other when they planned to take us. I didn't get to hear much, but I don't like the sounds of what I did hear. Dan there's something fishy going on especially when I heard the word rebellion."

"Rebellion? What? We gotta tell Fabia!" I insisted with shock.

A rebellion didn't make any sense, but then again I remembered something from school. Legit remembering that in school, my teacher explained that not everyone will agree with the government. That there can be disagreement and sometimes it'll escalate into a rebellion. It didn't make sense for Neathia to have this occurrence as they were peace loving and preferred brains before brawn.

"Dan." Drago called to me snapping me away from my thoughts, "We've got to get out of this room before they come back."

"Right, but where should we go?" I asked and then it donned on me, "Fabia. Drago I have an idea."

I quickly dug through the closet and found some normal noble clothes and hurriedly put them on and then snatched Drago up and marched over to the door when he stopped me.

"Wait. Better take off that projector just in case they've got a tracking device." Drago warned and I immediately turned around and yanked it off before tossing it on the bed.

Thankfully it was late enough in the night that the corridors and halls were empty and whenever someone was coming I could always dash and hide in a doorway. I even decided to slip into the library and use it as a shortcut.

I was halfway across the library when a hand came down on my shoulder and I nearly leapt out of my skin. I turned my head and was relieved to find it was the old woman, Gilda.

"Oh! It's you, Gilda." I said with a small smile on my face, but her's was stern.

"What are you doing, Daniel? It's late and you're supposed to be resting so you can recover faster." Gilda said sternly.

"Well Gilda, I can explain." I insisted.

"We were on our way to see Fabia." Drago interjected, "There's something fishy about Dan's nurses, I think they were planning to kidnap him for this rebellion they've got planned."

Gilda was silent for a long moment as she took in all the information we had just told her. She came closer and placed a hand on my shoulder that was unoccupied by Drago. I cannot remember what she said next, but all I can remember is finding myself in Fabia's room with a need for her help with sleeping and an urge to leave Neathia.

Chapter END

Well that was a surprise. Originally I had pushed the rebellion storyline back a lot, but going through it all I realized I need to bump it up a bit more for some good flow.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Fabia

Inside this dream world I found myself sitting on wooden swing alone. Quickly I looked around for the brunette and found him out in the field of grass behind me chasing around a baby looking version of Drago. I smiled at how cute his tiny self was. Know that I knew where he was I looked at the landscape around us.

The swing I was on was near the edge of a huge brilliant blue lake and behind me a small field that turning into rolling hills. The sky above was a dark night sky, but the ground was lit up like it was daytime. I noticed a few falling stars would occur for a moment and then my gaze fell back to the lake. The waters lapped gently against the shore and the cascade of waves further down could be heard as a ambient lullaby. I felt at ease, but then my heart began to race and I noticed the other side of the lake, far in the distance a hooded figure stood watching.

I got up from the swing and suddenly the lake turned black and I heard Dan gasp. I whipped around to see him back away from the dream Drago and the Dragonoid had a growth spurt to what his normal size was. Before I could say anything from behind me in the lake something huge burst forth and locked claws with Drago.

It was the lobster like creature from Dan's previous vision. I was about to grab Aronaut off my shoulder when I realized he wasn't with me. A shrill cackle erupted from behind me and before I could move I was blasted forward onto my stomach and then as I was standing up something was looped around my neck and I tugged onto my back. The shrill cackle erupted again and I got to look at my attacker. It was the black armored being again only now up close I could actually make out a gender. Judging from the chainmail dress and thick chest plate it had to be a woman.

"Who are you?" I managed to say as the being bent down closer.

She reached down, but thankfully wasn't able to actually lay a claw on me as she was abruptly shoved away. Then I was pulled to my feet finding that my rescuer was Dan.

"Stay away from her!" He growled out a warning as the black armored female stood up and Dan forced me to back away as well as placing himself between us.

A hiss was his reply and a loud crack rang out close to us. I saw the movements of a whip as it retracted into a small cylinder device in her hand.

"You don't scare me." Dan said glaring at her making her aggravated enough to snarl and try and whip him several more time.

He managed to dodge a few cracks of her whip, but a few cuts appeared on him and then suddenly he had ahold of it. Sneering he tugged at it trying to pull it out of her grip, but then she clicked a button and Dan was hit with a jolt of electricity making him groan and then when she held the button it made him scream in agony.

"STOP IT!" I cried out helplessly and then_ he_ appeared next to her.

Even though I could not see his real face, I knew under all that armor a villainous smile had crept upon his face as he relished in the fact that his presences gave me fear. Fear so strong, I couldn't move now, but only watch as they began to torture Dan right in front of me. They had him on the ground writhing in pain as he was jolt with electricity from the whip. Magmel moved to loom over him and began his monologue and then the demand, the same demand all the other times I had seen this evil cretin. Power was all he wanted and it was the sacred power of Code Eve. Dan and Drago would never give it to him and thus he was in that moment refusing to never give it up. I had to do something, if not then Dan was going to die even if it was a dream, the number one rule about dreams is when you die in one, you die for real. With that thought I was finally able to gather the strength to scream out.

"STOP!" I cried out and went to his side disentangling the electric whip, but as I did so it was switched on zapping me.

I lost control and fell atop Dan trying to hold back my cries of pain as I felt like I was on fire and then super cold at the same time. A sharp pain behind every muscle ache that occurred in that moment, I was in tears now as I bit my lip to suppress my anguish.

"You'll live longer if you stop meddling." Magmel warned me as he reached down with one hand and dragged me away from his prey by my hair and I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Please, stop it." I sobbed as Magmel started to return to Dan, but paused at my hoarse voice.

"Why should I?" He rumbled and then a boom in the distance caught all our attentions.

Drago had managed blow away the lobster beast and was stomping towards us glaring at Magmel and the woman warrior with him. In their distraction, Dan managed somehow to get to his feet and was letting out a yell as he charged, fists ready, but everything when white before he was able to throw a punch.

I woke to a loud thud and immediately I shot up into a sitting position and saw that Dan had fallen out of bed. I quickly crawled over to his side and leaned over the edge warily.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he sat up panting heavily and even shaking a little.

He gripped his head for a moment before stroking back his hair and then looking to me.

'I gotta say something, anything, but just can't worry her.' I heard almost as if he was speaking and I didn't realize it until I replied that I had heard his thought without touching him.

"How'd you know that?" He asked me with much shock evident.

I was silent for a long minute as it all dawned on me.

"Uh, Dan, well you see," I began nervously, "I-well you already know I can dive into your mind just by touching you well there's something else about Neathians that have this power. I was told this only once and had forgotten about it only until now. When those with that power start to bond with another like how we've been bonding, we start to become one, it's not like we'll merge into one entity, but how it was described to me is like…..First we'll just be able to hear each other thoughts and I think later on we'll be able to feel the same emotion as the other one does. I think is all that happens, but that's why I can hear your thoughts without touching you now."

"Well that explains….alot." Dan said scratching his head.

'Sorry.' I thought wondering if he could hear mine, but he made no reply thought wise nor verbally.

"Let me test it. I can hear your thoughts, but can you hear mine?" I asked, "I'm going to think about an object and I want you to respond mentally if you can hear my thoughts."

He nodded his head and I thought about the food on Earth, the banana split ice cream, is what I thought about, but like before he made no notion and shook his head.

'I guess it's one way.' He thought with a slight pout on his face.

I giggled, "Don't worry in all due time."

He smiled and climbed up on the bed and gave me a kiss.

'Guess I'll have to be careful with my thoughts then.' He mused as I returned the kiss.

"Careful." Aronaut murmured and I knew he was meaning Dan.

I was about to say something when Dan gasped and I too saw what he was seeing. It was like we were orbiting Earth and then this black moon appeared and the Earth's skies began to darken before the vision ended. Despite Dan being unable to hear my thoughts currently he and I both agreed silently that we needed to get to Earth and that the planet was in trouble.

Chapter End

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Dan**

I nodded to Fabia and then looked to Drago as a question hung in my mind.

"Drago." I called to my Bakugan partner as he popped open and looked to me, "Can you teleport us to Earth?"

"With the Neathian shields down it is possible, but that nightmare was too much for me and I don't think I can open a portal to Earth. Maybe New Vestroia or Vestal would be better choices if Earth is being threatened, we'll need back up." Drago suggested as he looked to Aronaut for a moment, "Do you think even Gundalia or Neathia armies could help us?"

Aronaut was silent and turned to Fabia so my gaze went to her as I was confused as to why the Haos warrior was looking to her. Fabia met my eyes and I knew something else was up.

"Dan, I'm sorry I should've told you outright, but our scientists aren't sure what the cause of it could be." Fabia said vaguely.

"What?" I asked as I was getting more confused.

"We lost communication with Earth and thought it could be because a satellite was down, but we can't even pick it up on the deep space radar mapping system." Fabia explained her face downcast, "I was ordered along with a few others to not inform you of it. We still don't know why this is happening, but I think the dream we had together just revealed it all. Magmel must've done something to Earth."

Now I knew where to direct my anger. Magmel, this jerk was causing all sorts of trouble for me lately and I think it's high time I confronted him.

"Well I think it may be a trap to go to Earth, so I agree with Drago that we should gather allies, but it would be unwise to trust the council to officially allow this." Aronaut said.

"Like I was saying, we should just go ahead and jump to New Vestroia as I am sure that several Bakugan there will be glad to provide their assistance to us. Plus we may run into our old Vestal friends." Drago said and I nodded in agreement.

"Right, but one thing I need a bakumeter and the only available one is in my Castle Knight uniform which I don't know where it is." I mentioned.

"I know where it is." Fabia said and rushed over to her closet, "I'll go get it."

"Hold on Princess, we need to plan this out more." Aronaut said stopping her and she came out halfway dressed in her normal dress.

"Agreed, sorry." Fabia said and I looked at her a little weirded out when she noticed my expression she asked, "What?"

"Could it be possible that you accidently take on personality traits of the one you bond with, temporarily?" I asked.

Fabia blushed and I chuckled before Aronaut silenced me.

"Anyway, we need to plan and get some supplies." Aronaut suggested, "Since we aren't being official with this it's best that we be as stealthy as possible, but I don't think you should wander around too much Dan as you are supposed to be in your own room recovering."

"Right, but that's why I wear this projector." I said as an idea came to mind, "Since I know so much on how to tweak them I should be able to sneak around as need be."

"That'll work until you start speaking." Drago joked earning a side scowl from me, but I smiled.

"So how about this," I began, "I'll go fetch the rations and other things we may need and Fabia gets us our Castle Knight uniforms."

"Wait I'm getting mine as well?" Fabia asked a little confused as to why.

"Yeah, it'll be perfect armoring to wear as New Vestroia is a peaceful planet, but the terrain can't always be so nice and there are some Bakugan you gotta watch out for. Plus I would feel bad if you got hurt." I replied with at the last part I tried to be smooth, but she snorted at the last bit as commentary to my corny romance.

"I've proven many times I can handle myself." She said confidently and I nodded.

"Yeah, sorry." I laughed in embarrassment.

"Alright so I'll go get the uniforms and you get the supplies, but where should we meet up at?" Fabia asked trying to get everything in motion.

I paused in thought for a bit before replying, "The garden of course, towards the outer section, you know the place, it's our favorite spot."

I felt a pair of eyes glaring holes into as I said that last bit and from the corner of my I noticed Aronaut looking straight at me. I quickly pretended to be oblivious and got to my feet grabbing up my projector. It took me a few tries to get it to a disguise of a Castle Guard before I went on my merry way.

Drago didn't accompany me as it would kill the disguise and Aronaut promised to make sure they too were at the meeting spot. Deeming it best we separate for now as I had a feeling to not really trust some of the castle staff, I couldn't shake it, this urgency to leave the planet. Sure, I felt like this before, but as my eyes were hidden behind the projected helmet I was able to gaze unwarranted as I passed by a few of the staff members. They nodded to me and a few ignored my existence all together which I didn't mind, but getting into the kitchen was a different matter.

As I neared the door, the bustle of morning activity could be heard, well at least that was what I was expecting, but instead I heard hushed voices conversing.

"We cannot do it, without him." A female voice hissed, "I mean both of them, but then again do we really know what they are capable of individually?"

"Yes, one is just as good as the other." A new voice replied curtly, this one was male though, "However the time is not right and I haven't heard from the others about the condition of the situation."

"Perhaps they've already done it?" A younger male voice piped in, "I mean, could they have forgotten to inform us, or maybe they're in the process, or they have done it, but want to wait until the proper time so all can know?"

"Yes, those are some ideas, but for now we must wait." The older male voice responded as if in thought.

"Indeed." The female added, "I think we should return to our cooking, there's plenty of mouths to feed and I want to be done before lunch so I can rest a bit more than yesterday."

"Go check on the staff preparing the dining room and see their progress." The older male voice commanded.

I knew then I needed to back up and pretend I was just arriving, I moved quickly before whoever was daring to come out that door could beat me to my restart point. As the door was being pulled open I started back towards it, nodding to the Neathian boy that passed through as he gave me a, "Good morning."

The simple nod worked for him, but as I entered the kitchen it became a whole other story. There were only two of them in the kitchen and I felt the male and female gazing at me.

"What brings you to the kitchen? They all seated and anxious?" The tall male, with blonde hair and green eyes asked as I stood there nervously.

"They can't be, we still have another hour or two." The thin short female said as she moved a lock of blue from her face.

I didn't know what to do at that point, except speak, which I wasn't supposed to do as I could blow my cover. So I cleared my throat and in a fake deep voice I replied.

"No, I'm running an errand for a few of the Knights. Some of them are about to go on a mission that leads away from civilization so I'm here to round up their rations for them." I did my best to sound official and not, well, me.

They stared at me for a moment and then the male spoke, "How many bags and how full?"

"Two and halfway, please." I said remembering my manners as it made me sound more official and the two began to relax.

"I'll take care of it." The woman said as she rolled up her sleeves moving from the pot she had been stirring to a large fridge with several empty packs piled next to the door, "Do you know how long they be away?"

"A-a couple of weeks I think, they didn't really know an exact time of when they'll return, but three weeks at the most is what I overheard." I tried my best to guess a good length of time in case things went wrong.

"Alright I'll pack it full of nutrient rich food, I hope neither of them are junk food eaters." The female joked as she disappeared into the walk in fridge for several minutes.

She returned and handed the packs to me and I was surprised to find them a lot less heavier than I anticipated.

"There you go, now wish them luck for me." The female said with a wink.

"I will, madam. Uh, good day." I quickly said as I nearly darted out of the kitchen.

The vibe coming off those two wasn't bad, but I just didn't like the way they were eyeing me. Plus hearing their awkward conversation brought a lot of questions to my mind. Who were they talking about? What was the it, item? Who were they waiting for? I shook off the questions as I neared the armory and was glad to find it empty.

I swiftly made my way to the smoke bomb supplies and filled each pack equally with them. Shun used these a lot as well as Fabia so I figured they would do us some good. I grabbed a few flash bombs and stink bombs as well. I hoped we wouldn't have to use all these, but if Shun liked to carry some around they might prove useful to me as well. I paused noticing the spears and swords and guns. For peace loving aliens they sure loved their weaponry. I grew quizzical of why they had such things, but understood it might be a last resort. I handled one of the spears and played with the buttons on the side. One activated the laser edge and as I held down the button the edge continued to extend. Another button shot out a small laser shot. I prayed no one heard that. I found a button that pressing it once collapsed and shrunk the spear to the size of a dagger and pressing it again made it go back to it's original size. I figured that would be useful so I place one in each pack. I found some flare guns and rounds for them so I placed a flare gun in each pack and several cartridges equally. I was almost done as I was about to leave I heard the door open and I instantly threw myself into hiding behind one of the cabinets. I heard two pairs of footsteps enter, but they came nowhere near me thankfully.

"Did you hear?" A male voice asked.

"Hear what?" replied another male.

"They're still not telling the truth to the public." The first male voice replied.

"Why does it matter? It would only cause panic anyway." The second replied as a door to a cabinet was opened.

"Well I hear it may be causing an uprising, but then again those only may be rumors." The first said in a hushed tone.

The second laughed, "Rumors are of no concern. Relax, after all, we shouldn't assume what isn't confirmed."

"Fine, but if it turns out true you owe me." The first replied as they started to walk away.

"Hey, don't con me into buy a drink for you." The second joked as they faded away and the door swung shut.

"Weird." I murmured before moving out of my hiding place and giving the armory a good look before I too left.

I eyed one of the swords for a moment before deciding to meddle with it. Like the staff it too had button on the handle. One, extended and retracted, the other gave it a laser edge. I placed it in one pack and hurried off. I tried my best to avoid people after that and almost made it to the garden without suspicion when I ran nearly right into Anubias.

"Pardon me." I said and in the middle of speaking I remembered to mask my voice.

Anubias paused and raised an eyebrow before turning and heading down the corridor. I heaved a sigh of relief before pushing open the garden doors and quickening my pace. I sprinted through the shrubs and bushes and almost ran into Fabia's backside.

"Oh sorry, uh…" Fabia trailed off and I regained my composure.

"It's me, Dan." I said as I turned off the projected disguise, "Got the uniforms."

She nodded and I noticed she was already wearing her's.

"Here." She said handing me mine, "Better hurry up and change."

I nodded and went behind the large oak tree that she and I would have our make out sessions at. I heard Aronaut and Drago arriving as I slipped off my pants leaving on, only my boxers and grey tank top before slipping on the suit. I returned from behind the tree, smiling. Fabia was looking through a pack.

"You got a lot of stuff for us to use, but why so many bombs?" Fabia asked as I picked up the one next to her and slung it over my shoulder.

"Well, Shun uses them a lot so I figured they might come in handy." I stated as she zipped it up and slipped it on like a backpack, "Is there enough supplies, anyway?"

"Yeah, you know how to pack, which I kind of find surprising." She teased and I smirked.

"Well maybe-" I began before Aronaut cut me off.

"We should leave, I get the feeling someone is watching us." The haos warrior hissed as he rested on Fabia's shoulder.

"I have to agree. It's best we stop dragging this out." Drago admitted as he glowed and a portal appeared behind him, "It's best to hurry, we only have a minute or two before the portal closes."

I took Fabia's hand and we ran into the portal together.

New Vestroia here we come.

_**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy - Same old excuse. Anyway, it'll be awhile before another chapter as this coming weekend I'll be at a convention doing a panel with a friend, we're doing a discussion panel on the Bakugan series, nothing about Bakutech, just plain old Bakugan. Anyway I'm pumped for that. Wow, six pages for this chapter. I broke my record. XD **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Fabia**

Without much more to say to each other, Dan and I went on about our tasks, I left first as I was to make my way to where they were keeping all Castle Knights' uniforms in storage for those who weren't assigned missions taking them away from the Castle or into hostile environments. I was able to weasel past the guards with my excuse being that I ordered to fetch mine as I needed to gather up preparations for a possible mission. Dan's uniform wasn't hard to fetch either as my excuse for having them bring it to me was that my sister had changed her orders and that I was to take care of it until needed use. As strict as the guards were it wasn't hard to suede them in my favor. I hated tricking them, but it was for a necessary cause. I made my merry way to the garden as planned to meet at the spot of where most of our make out sessions took place at. I giggled slightly at the thought as I quickly changed into my uniform and then Dan, Drago, and Aronaut all showed up. We all waited a moment more as Dan changed into his uniform.

The packs were well stocked and I felt proud as I had expected him to mostly fill them with food. I teased him a little about it before Aronaut urged us to make haste. Drago summoned forth a portal and Dan grabbed my hand dragging me through it.

As we neared the end of the portal that lead out to New Vestroia, both Drago and Aronaut changed into their larger forms. Aronaut was caught a little off guard, but Drago reassured him.

"On New Vestroia, we can be in our true forms." Drago explained to him.

"I see." Aronaut said as we landed a few feet outside of the portal, "So this is your home world?"

The Dragonoid wasn't able to get out an answer as we were suddenly caught within a terrible sandstorm. I quickly crouched down and covered my face to protect it from the harsh weather even with our Bakugan shielding us, Dan even placed himself protectively over me. I was expecting it to last longer than it did.

"Is that normal for sandstorms here?" I asked as we all dusted ourselves off and examined our surroundings.

"I dunno, Drago?" Dan asked his partner as he shook loose dirt and sand from his hair.

Drago nodded, "Of course, it's just a natural occurrence we accidently dropped into. Especially since this place is a desert so why wouldn't it have sandstorms every once in a while."

"Alright, so now what?" Aronaut asked as he looked to Dan who was finishing dusting off his shoulders.

"Well," Dan replied with a smirk, "now we just gotta track down a few Bakugan pals of ours."

"Oh, that's a good plan, do you even know where to start looking?" Aronaut replied curtly.

Dan frowned for a moment and then smiled as he ignored Aronaut's chide question, "Hey, Drago is that who I think it is?"

Dan pointed towards Aronaut and then I realized he was pointing to beyond the Haos warrior, up in the sky was a dark silhouette. Drago squinted and then chuckled as he seemed to recognize this Bakugan up in the sky.

"It's Ingram!" Drago said before he flew up to greet the being.

"Ingram? Who is he exactly?" I asked Dan as he was smiling like he had just won first prize in a competition.

"He's an old friend, just one of the allies we've been looking for." Dan explained.

"Oh, you'll have to tell me all about this sometime." I insisted as I came to stand next to him as Drago and the Bakugan came in for a landing.

Upon seeing this being up close I realized it was a Ventus type Bakugan with a body type mix of humanoid and bird. A warrior bird man.

"It's good to see you old friends, but who are these people and where is Shun and the others?" Ingram greeted as he looked me over before returning to look between Dan and Drago.

"These guys are some new friends of ours Ingram." Dan explained and I raised an eyebrow slightly as I noticed he wasn't introducing me as his girlfriend nor explaining that I was an alien.

The Bakugan hadn't noticed so as I had my disguise on just in case, plus I wasn't keen on showing my true form to just anyone. He apologized through thoughts and I nodded ever so slightly as I approved of this action. They may be his friends, but it wasn't certain I would be well received or this could be a trap as it was impeccable timing that we managed to meet up with an old friend. I guessed my defensive instincts were starting to transfer to him.

I came out of my thoughts as the conversation had moved to finding the rest of their old friends and Drago was getting ready to carry Aronaut. Dan invited me to ride on Drago head, with Aronauts approval first though.

"Try to keep your body parts out of my line of sight and it should all be smooth flying." Drago instructed as we climbed on with Dan and I sitting on either side of his nose horn.

As we took flight I finally decided to push Dan for some more information about these friends.

"So care to explain to me now who all we are gathering up and who this gang of Vestals that you keep talking about are?" I asked in a pushing manner.

Dan chuckled, "Sorry for holding off on that, first off the Bakugan we're looking for are known as the Six original fighting Bakugan. Drago was a part of them when we had our first major battle for the existence of New Vestroia."

"Original plan was to repair Vestroia, but because of Naga it had to be remade." Drago filled in.

"Yeah, Naga was this non attributed Bakugan who was all bent on gaining the ultimate power, he went so far as to corrupt a friend of mine and her grandfather as well as to killing his own sister. It was all because Vestroia's core was split in two and all the attributes put onto separate planes. Naga stole the Silent core while his twin sister Wavern was given the Infinity core. Wavern refused to fight him so some of my friends and their Bakugan helped defend Wavern along with Drago and I go after Naga." Dan explained.

"So Shun and Marucho participated, but who else?" I asked, interrupting him a bit.

"Well, Shun and Marucho were there, but they had different Bakugan partners back then. It was our first team set. We had all the attributes. Shun and Skyress were our Ventus fighters, Marucho with Preyas as Aquos, Drago and I as the Pyrus team, Alice and Hydranoid with the Darkus attribute, next was Julie and Gorem our Subterra brawlers, and then my ex-girlfriend, Runo and her partner Tigererra as our Haos. Together we took down Naga's army and then Drago and I commenced the final battle against Naga himself. Drago had the infinity core at the time so it was a piece of cake." Dan continued smirking at the end of his explanation of the first major battle he was involved in.

"Piece of cake? Naga wiped the battlefield with me at one point. So I wouldn't say it was that easy, now stopping the Vestal invasion seemed easier than Naga." Drago commented.

"Hey!" Dan grumbled as the truth was exposed.

I laughed at the two of them arguing about how easy the final battles were and then a thought crossed my mind as I realized that his human ex-girlfriend battle with a Haos.

"So, Runo is a Haos brawler as well? You aren't setting a trend are you?" I asked testing him.

Dan paused and smiled sheepishly, "Yeah she is, I mean was, but no, it's just a coincidence."

"So she's retired now?" I asked getting curious.

"Yeah, ever since the whole problem with New Vestroia getting invaded by not so nice people." Dan replied as I could tell he wanted to switch the subject.

I decided not to pry anymore as the Ventus Bakugan interrupted us.

"Look it's Mira and the others!" Ingram exclaimed as we all spied a giant RV parked in an oasis.

There were people outside of it, they looked human, but as we got closer I noticed the difference as their eyes didn't have black pupils, but rather a lighter color of the iris as the pupil. There were two boys, one dressed in pastel yellow shirt and white pants with a red hairband keeping up his fuschia hair out of his face, the other was adorned in a purple and black tailcoat with black trousers tucked into black boots. He brushed a pale green lock out of his face as he eyed me curiously when Dan and I were getting down from Drago.

"DAN!" a female voice called out as another person ran out from the large RV to tackle Dan with a hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"Whoa! Nice to see you too Mira." Dan replied and then quickly warned me to not worry as she was only an old friend.

I wasn't threatened by her show of affection as I understood that it had been a long time since they last saw each other so I wasn't necessarily bothered. Maybe…

**Not much to say except sadly my summer break is over and life happened with house work attached. Anyway I hope you all are enjoying your summer.**


End file.
